All New
by horriblewriterbutareader
Summary: Two girls arrive in Forks, mayhem ensues. Nothing new right? Well that's where you're wrong. My friends first fanfic, please read and review. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! I am posting this as a favor to a friend. **

**_From the author: "Started this story one boring late night with my friend and never had the nerve to post it until now. I'd appreciate the feed back"_**

**So as her friend I'm going to be her nerve and post her story up for everyone to read and enjoy. Please do not flame to hard.**

_Translation: Damn! Do you have a death wish?_

**Disclaimer: "I do not own twlight but Aubrey and Luz are my fictional characters"**

* * *

Being emancipated felt awesome. It was also weird being alone but, not alone at the same time. We moved away; far away. Across the country. We, being my friend and I, Aubrey.

"I hate you."

"What?"

"I hate you!"

"Why?"

"Because."

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE WERE MOVING TO THE COLDEST AND WETTEST STATE IN THE U.S. BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"ME? WHAT DID I DO? MAYBE THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" I gave her a cold blank stare.

"How could this be my fault if you chose where we are moving to on your own?" I replied slowly and harshly.

"Okay Luz, shut up. You said okay to it! Besides we can afford it!"

"THAT WAS BEFORE I FOUND OUT ABOUT THE COLD/WETNESS." people around us started to stare. _We're at baggage claim, mind your business and get your damn luggage?_ I thought, as I stood there annoyed. After finally getting our luggage we got on a cab to go to our new house. Yes! A house! An actual house! Not those damned annoying apartment buildings we used to live in. Ok, I'm happy, at least I was until we almost hit this really tall hot guy that ran onto the middle of the road. Aubrey's eyes seemed transfixed on the guy so I had to be the one to yell at him.

"_¡Maldicion!_ What the hell was that? _¿usted tiene un deseo de muerte?_" (translation on top) um, English is not my strong point when I'm mad. He gave me a look that read 'I no speak-y the Spanish'. I sighed at his confusion and looked up at him sweetly.

"You do realize you're still standing in the middle of the road" I said calmly, his cheeked flared.

"Oh! Right! Sorry." We both gave an awkward laugh.

"Jacob." He gave me his hand, I shook it.

"Luz," I nodded over to my friend who was starting to drool "Aubrey." I introduced, he gave an awkward wave and went on his way.

"You're disgusting." I deadpanned; Aubrey closed her mouth and punched my shoulder. Hard.

We drove up to the house… WHAT THE HELL? It was a crappy looking brownstone house, and by crappy looking I mean the paint on the door was chipped, windows were cracked and the porch looked like it would give out at any time. Aubrey and I took cautionary steps as we entered our new home. What was odd was that on the inside it looked like a decent house.

"I like it." Aubrey grinned, I giggled and went upstairs to pick out my room. Both rooms weren't really great and were just about the same size, each had a small walk in closet and a window with a view. I picked the one that showed the front of the house, while Aubrey had a view of the forest.

"You know we're almost on the border line of Forks and La Push." Said Aubrey as she stood in my doorway, her head was leaning on the frame of the door and her light brown curly hair was fanned over her shoulder.

"La Push? Really? I want to say something sarcastic but I'm pulling in a blank." I giggled and she tugged on a long curl of my thick black hair.

"La Push is a reservation." She explained.

"Reservation as in Native Americans?" She nodded.

"Native Americans as that guy we almost hit today?" It took her a while but she got the hint.

"YES! THAT IS FRICKIN AWESOME." She cried as she went into her own room. I stood there dumbfounded at the taller girl, my hazel eyes wide.

We didn't have any furniture yet so we were forced to sleep in our sleeping bags.

"LUZ! IT'S HIM! OH MY GOD LUZ IT'S HIM." Screamed Aubrey from her room. I ran to the room thinking something was wrong.

"WHAT?" I screamed. Aubrey just pointed outside her window to see Jacob, again, with his shirt off.

"Does he ever wear a shirt?"

"I hope not." She mumbled

"Nasty. Ew. No." I rolled my eyes and opened the window.

"HEY! GET OFF MA PROPERTEH!" I yelled holding my hand like a gun. He looks up and holds his hands up, obviously humoring me.

"Uh, hey Luz." He called back.

"What are you doing outside, in the forest, in the middle of the night?" I asked accusingly.

"Um, I was, uh, just on my way… home?" He replied uncertainly. I ignored it and shooed him away.

"Well then get to it! I don't want you to get hurt sweetie."

"Bye Jake." Said Aubrey waving, he grinned and waved back. I rolled my eyes and walked back into my room and fell asleep oddly to the sound of wolves howling.

xXx

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! Another chapter yay! thanks to anyone who reviews or read. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I don't even own Aubrey! It's more like I get to have her on Wednesdays and alternate weekends. I do get to keep Luz though."**

* * *

"WAKE UP! We have to be at school in an hour." Yelled Aubrey in my ear.

"I'm up."

"No you're still in bed, GET UP!" She yelled… again.

"Why are you so eager? It's school."

"Come on! Let's go! Let's go!" She said smacking me everywhere.

"ARE YOU DONE?" I screamed getting up from my bed with everything aching.

"Yes, now I'm ready. Are you?" My eye twitched in anger.

"Do you think I'm ready?" I asked menacingly, I am not a morning person. She sighed and went down stairs waiting for me. After brushing my teeth I got into a jumper skirt with a short-sleeve tucked in and flats. My curly black hair fell down my back down to my waist in a low ponytail.

"Are you- Okay, you're done. Let's go! Andale!" Said Aubrey hurriedly, I rolled my eyes and we began our long trek to Forks High.

"You look kind of pale." Said Aubrey as she looked down at me –she's at least 4 inches taller than me.

"Well the sun is shining sooo bright on us now." I replied sarcastically.

"Luz if you start not feeling well just tell me, I'll take you to the hospital ASAP." She said worriedly, I sighed and looked away.

"I know. I know." I huffed and we walked into the office.

"May I help you young ladies?" Said short, stumpy women with too much plaid on and unnaturally red hair.

A girl about an inch taller than Aubrey ran in and her brown hair smacked her in the face.

"One second." Said the women behind the desk.

"No it's okay, just came in here for umm, to say hi. Hi!" Said the girl panting.

"Hi Bella." Said the small woman.

"Okay bye." Said who I now know to be Bella as she exited the office.

"Who was the spaz?" I said.

"Oh that's Bella Swan, lovely young girl." Said the ginger woman.

"Uh sure anyways, we're new." I said sternly.

"Okay, Luz and Aubrey. Right? Luz you have gym and Aubrey pre-calculus." Said the woman. I then proceeded to kneel on the floor and scream "NO" as dramatically as I possibly could.

A fairly pale boy walked in giving me the most awkward stare I could think of.

"Hi." I said with a smile on my face.

"Hi, I'm Aubrey." Said Aubrey holding out a hand.

"Edward." He said with a smile, he shook it.

"Sorry, she has gym first and she's not happy about it." Edward looked down at me and smiled.

"It's okay, you have gym with my brother, Jasper." He said offering a hand. I took it and stood up.

"Oh, cool, um, I'm Luz." I said almost nervously, _but what the hell? _I thought.

"Nice to meet you two." He said with a cute crooked smile, _Cute? Seriously what the hell is wrong with me?_

"Bye, Eddy!" Said Aubrey as we walked out of the room, I giggled and went to the courtyard outside.

"Hey little lady! What do you think your doing out here?" Called the gym teacher; all the students' eyes were directed to me. I felt smaller than I already am.

"I'm new." I said, the teacher scoffed and directed me to the bench since I was unprepared. The class was a mix of Juniors and Seniors. It wasn't hard to see which one was Jasper, the palest one in the class, I giggled at the thought. They were playing soccer and he was actually really good at it. Then he saw me starring, another boy kicked the ball and it came for me. I wasn't paying attention and it pegged me right in the face.

"Are you okay?" Said Jasper hovering over me, his southern twang was adorable.

"Why did the retard hit me?" I screamed cupping my injured cheek.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Said a blond hair, blue-eyed bucket of stupid.

"Sure. Hey, tip: DON'T PLAY SOCCER! YOU SUCK!" I screamed furiously, can't help but think of American cheese when looking at him. Jasper seemed to be hiding a laugh behind his hand. A lot of the students laughed at my rage. I let out an outraged sound and held my head feeling slightly dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Jasper repeated, I stood quiet until the odd colors faded from my vision.

"No, but it's okay." I smiled reassuringly; he smiled back slightly and went back to the game.

XxX

With Aubrey things went a lot smoother with the other blonde. Aubrey walked into the calculus room and looked around nervously until one of the students noted the teacher to her.

"And you are?"

"I'm new, my name is Aubrey Cruz," she said.

"Hmm, oh yes. You may sit next to Rosalie." Said the teacher shifting the glasses on his face.

"And I'm supposed to know who that is?" Snapped Aubrey, the teacher twitched nervously and directed her to her seat. Aubrey was quiet and shuffled nervously in her seat as she stole glances at Rosalie unsure weather to introduce herself or not.

"Hey, do you know what X is?" asked Rosalie, its not like she didn't understand the work, she was just too bored to pay attention.

"Are you serious?" Rosalie turned to look at Aubrey; they both shared a starring contest for like a good minute.

"It's 1." Aubrey replied, she pointed to the question. Rosalie blinked and read the question.

"…Oh." They both paused then giggled.

I saw Aubrey in the hallway after class, gym pissed me off so I held a glare that I was completely unaware of and when I passed Aubrey she punched me. I mean, REALLY? Why is it always me getting hit?

"CHILD ABUSER!"

"You're older than me."

"…"

"HA!" We walked in two different directions, I have history, which is okay, and I'm completely oblivious as to what Aubrey has next. Hm maybe I should have asked… Nah! I walked into a normal looking classroom that had 2 textbooks on each table.

"You're early." The teacher remarked, a skinny man in jeans and a blazer. He seemed kind of cool to me, like a person who always knows what they're talking about. Well he should! He's a teacher!

"Luz Zanabria, right?" I nodded in reply, yeah; I have a weird last name.

"Well, I'm you can take a seat." He waved his hand out to the tables. I shrugged and sat down in a seat near the front. I've never done well in history, it's not that I'm stupid or anything its just that I have a memory worth shit and it can never really keep me interested I just hope it wont be like that anymore. Failing is not acceptable! No bueno!

I had been off all in my own world so I nearly had a heart attack when someone sat in the seat next to me, and it really was someone I hoped it wasn't.

"Meeep!" I squealed as I looked at the blond boy, no not Jasper! Mike…

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize-" I zoned out when I saw Jasper walk though the door, the look on his face was hilarious… well to me at least. He looked almost in a state of constant pain but when his eyes flashed over to me the glare he gave Mike was chilling. I bit back a giggle, but smiled at him. He looked confused and kept walking until he found a seat that was… behind me? Creeper!

"So?" I was snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Mike's voice.

"Uh, sure. Just don't do it again, or I will eat you alive." I threatened only half aware of what he was talking about. He looked at me unsurely and smiled. I grinned wickedly and turned my head to listen to who had begun to speak.

**"AND SO THE FRIENDSHIP OF JAZZ AND LUZ BEGINS! I did actually create this mostly around their friendship…other stuff just developed from there."**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight /: **

* * *

Lunch, lunch, lunch, lunch, lunch! Ew, cafeteria food. I quickly located Aubrey sitting at a table alone- poor little emo.

I sat across from her and slammed my hands on the table dramatically.

"That was completely unnecessary," she mumbled looking over to me. I smiled sweetly and tilted my head to the side.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I replied in an airy voice. She rolled her brown eyes.

"Have you noticed?" She said mysteriously and looked pointedly at the table to the left of us where the Cullen clan sat. I giggled.

"You mean the Creepy Cullen's?" I inquired leaning over the table to get closer to her, she laughed.

"They are really creepy though, don't you think? They hardly communicate out of class and they always sit next to each other," she explained.

"And they're really white!" I exclaimed a little too loudly, Aubrey ducked her head down and I whipped my head to look at them. Jasper and a smallish girl with a pixie cut were looking back at me. I gave a small smile which the girl happily returned, Jasper still looked kind of confused which made me confused too so I turned back around.

"That was racist," commented Aubrey as she popped a chip in her mouth.

"Shut up! Puerto Rican." I said jokingly.

"Like you're not Puerto Rican too." She glared; I did a small happy dance in my chair.

"A MICROWAVE!" I exclaimed randomly; Aubrey jumped.

"What?"

"I was thinking-"

"No!" She mocked gasped. "Sorry go on."

"We need a microwave," I continued.

"We need food." We simultaneously face-palmed. Why are we so poor? As we were wallowing in our self-pity Alice had been cheering on Jasper to sit next to us; she said it would help him become more human to have friends so oddly enough, he complied.

"H-Hey Luz," he said awkwardly, I 'meeped' again then grinned.

"Aubrey! Look it's a Cullen!" I said excitedly, she said hi like any normal person, to which he nodded curtly.

"So what brings you here Jasper? Ooh I love your name!" I turned to Aubrey and said "Yes Aubrey just 'cause it sounds like Casper!" Instead of replying Jasper hid a laugh behind his fist. I smiled in surprise, happy to know that I could make him smile as well. Now only if I can make him show it. The bell rang. Damn and things were just starting out so well.

"Peace!" Said Aubrey holding up her index and middle fingers in an overly ghetto voice. I looked at her quizzically and turned back to Jasper who was looking _very_ awkward standing next to me. I boldly took his hand and looked up at him.

"Chillax buddy! You don't have to be so tense, if anyone should be it would be me. _I'm_ the new girl." I said happily, hoping he would pick up on my relaxed mood even though it was obvious I was lying to myself. Trying to live in the moment isn't very easy when you're new… when everything and everyone is new. But now I want to live in the moment and make sure Jasper is okay.

"What do you have next?" He asked as everyone was flooding out of the cafeteria. My smile grew wider. My next class was pretty ironic considering my ethnicity and I knew for a fact that it would be a breeze.

"Spanish." I replied, he didn't say anything but led me down some hallway and apparently to my Spanish class.

"Here you are." He gestured to the room; I mock pouted and looked up into his golden eyes. _Well that's not normal. _

"You have issues." I commented almost rudely, he scoffed and mumbled. "You don't know the half of it."

"Adios." I mock saluted and entered the room, I heard a small laugh come from the hallway but when I turned around Jasper was already gone. Damn that boy's quick!

5 minutes later I was kicked out for having a "smart mouth." _So much for being a breeze,_ so I sat in the library, flipping through Horton Hears A Who! By Dr. Seuss whom I will admit is a great man and could possibly be my hero for being so awesome.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a silky voice over me. I jumped at the sudden and unexpected voice.

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" I looked up to see the pale boy I was just with minutes ago.

"Got kicked out." I said nonchalantly looking back down to my book.

"How did you manage that?" He asked taking a seat across from me, it almost seemed like he was keeping a safe distance away from me.

"I'm fluent in Spanish so Senora Goff got pissed and sent me here." I answered; he shook his head.

"Who was that girl you were talking to before at lunch?" I asked curiously.

"The little one?" I nodded "Alice? She's my sister/girlfriend."

"INCEST?"

"No we're adopted! All the Cullen's are adopted!" He explained hurriedly. I narrowed my eyes at him "Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme adopted me and Rosalie who is my real sister and Emmett -her boyfriend- and Alice and Edward." He continued. I nodded but paused.

"Carlisle Cullen?" I questioned mostly to myself, _I know that name._

"He's a doctor," added Jasper, OH! Now I remember! That's the doctor I have to see after school. Which means that Jasper will probably find out….

"Anyway! I like Alice." I stated; Jasper shifted in his seat.

"She likes you too, so far I think she wants you to become her new doll," he said as though he was highly amused.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed pumping my fist in the air, but it seemed too much for me; my throat became dry and my vision became unclear. My fist slammed down and I gripped the table so tightly my knuckles were turning white. I tried my hardest to focus on the boy sitting in front of me. He noticed my distress and hesitantly gripped my shoulder to keep me upright.

"Just breathe through your mouth and don't move." He commanded. I did as he requested and shut my eyes tightly. After about a minute or two I would be back to normal. But I wasn't.

"Dr. Cullen," I managed to gasp, Jasper got the hint and carried me outside to his car. What a great first day, I bet Aubrey will come to the hospital once she finds out and say 'I told you so!'

I knew Jasper had brought me to his car and was driving fairly fast but I didn't have the energy to say anything to him, the colors that I had seen in my vision this morning threatened to take over.

"No, no, no! Don't you dare pass out on me!" Said Jasper pushing a bunch of curls that were shorter than the rest behind my ear. He didn't take his eyes off the road though so I was relieved about that. A calmness flooded through my body that seemed almost foreign to me. After that I sadly disobeyed Jasper and passed out.

* * *

**XxX**

**Uh-oh I think this qualifies as a cliffhanger. Can you guys pleeaasee review? I can tell you're reading but I don't really know if I should continue or change anything. Any type of criticism would be great, except flames, because that's just rude. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I might not be able to update this for a little while, visiting my mom and sisters and brother (ect.) in MA.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Twilight. Just did this for shits and giggles. **

"YOU! CULLEN! WHERE ARE JASPER AND LUZ?" Demanded Aubrey as she walked up to Edward with an accusing finger pointed at him, her boots clacked on the concrete of the parking lot as she stomped her way to him and her honey brown hair blew in the foggy breeze. He looked affronted for a second in his confusion but he quickly understood: She and Luz had agreed to meet at the schools entrance but when Luz didn't show up she asked someone who had seen her with Jasper last. Though the vampire clan didn't know where the two were either so they, of course, assumed the worst. Music suddenly came blaring from Aubrey's pocket and she whipped out her cell phone.

"GODDAMNIT!" She yelled momentarily forgetting there were others around.

"What is it?" Asked Edward intensely, holding Aubrey's shoulder, which made her reflex, which meant she shoved him away from her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "She's at the hospital." The statement didn't help on Edward's impending horror._ But he couldn't have hurt her, I would have heard something or Alice would have seen it, damnit! _Thought Edward.

"I'll drive you to the hospital." He said, opening his car door for her.

"Thank-you!" Replied Audrey highly relieved and hopped in. Edward drove fast by nature so he drove at a relatively normal speed for him but for Aubrey he was driving like a maniac. In her state of worry she didn't bother berating him for his dangerous actions.

"She's so stupid, I knew she was going to over work herself!" Said Aubrey thinking aloud. Edward was too focused on getting hold of Jaspers thoughts to pay attention to her.

After exiting the silver Volvo they quickly entered the emergency room and located Carlisle and Jasper.

"YOU! CULLEN'S! WHERE IS LUZ?" Aubrey repeated her actions from before.

"She's in ICU. Don't worry, she's getting the required blood transfusions." Explained Carlisle calmingly; Aubrey seemed satisfied with his response much to the confusion of Edward. He threw a questioning look at Jasper as Carlisle directed Aubrey to the waiting room.

"I didn't do anything." Stated Jasper harshly as he was pulled aside by Edward.

"How do you expect me to believe that Jazz? Blood transfusions? What did you do?" Edward questioned in a burst of anger.

"Why cant you just trust me when I say _I didn't do anything_." Jasper calmed him down in a ditch effort.

"She has Anemia," explained Jasper, Edward relaxed "It's a risky condition she has been suffering from for a long time. Long story short: she has really thin blood."

"So that's it." Edward finally understood. The only reason why Jasper could be so close to the girl, why none of them could find her scent. Alice entered the scene as she turned the corner, her eyes were focused on something else other than the boys though; the future. Edward saw the flashing images in her mind and looked at her in horror.

"But… you said two!" He cried. She looked up at him in concern and shook her head.

"Now there's only one."

** XxX**

Aubrey sat in Luz's room, she watched the smaller girl's eyes flicker behind her eyelids, and strapped onto her right arm was an IV leading to the packet of blood; her blood transfusion. She was thanking God that Jasper had been with her when _this_ happened.

"I hate you sometimes Luz." She whispered pulling a leg up to her chest. She could just imagine Luz's response, _I love you too Aubrey_ she would reply sarcastically. Aubrey knew Luz way to well….

**This is a short chappie but it explains a bit. Not sure if anyone has read Midnight Sun (Twilight in Edward's point of view) but that bit with him and Alice kind of hints at that. Pretty please review? I promise you'll have my eternal love and affection. Seriously, anything would be welcomed. If you don't want me to continue this just tell me /:  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeey, new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.**

* * *

The next day Aubrey had left to go back home as soon as I woke up. Apparently Edward had insisted that they helped furnishing our home, which was _really_ weird but I guess they're nice rich people. Another weird thing was when Alice danced into my hospital room. I really liked being around her, maybe because I seemed almost tall next to her or… I don't know. She just seemed to be a person I needed to be with.

"Hello Luz." She said lowering the level of her voice; she sat next to me on my bed. The transfusions were done but Dr. Cullen told me to rest for a little while before I went home.

"Hi, Alice right?" She nodded happily, "So what's up?"

"The floor if you're upside down." She joked, I giggled happily and clapped my hands.

"Yay! You made a funny," she giggled with me and I almost felt jealous at her beautiful musical laugh.

"So, what's up?" She asked in return.

"I believe it's best described as the direction contrary to the pull of gravity." I deadpanned. She giggled.

"I wanted to see if you're ok," she said sweetly, I gave a small smile in return. "And… I wanted to thank you." She said a little quieter. I quirked an eyebrow.

"For what?" I asked blatantly, she had a mysterious smile and I knew she wasn't going to tell me the whole truth.

"You've been a big help with Jasper." She put a small cold hand on mine; I noticed that they were about the same size although my fingers were slightly longer. I also noticed they were about the same temperature –if not colder- as mine.

"I just met him yesterday!"

"Yeah well that one day helped! You've could have noticed that nobody really talks to us in school and you've seen how Jasper acts when he's around the other students!" It took me a minute to contemplate what she said; I do remember that expression that he had when he walked into the history room. It was pained and uncomfortable.

"And most of all… you made him smile." She looked me fully in the eye, which was completely unexpected so I bit back a gasp. She wasn't kidding when she said I made a difference. But I still felt like she was overestimating me, like she believed in me a little too much, but then again I know she's still holding something back. It's on the tip of her tongue but she must have some awesome self-control. I bit my lip and looked back at her. She grinned and hugged me, I giggled and wrapped my arms around her in return.

"Well I'm the one who should be thanking him, only God knows what would have happened to me if he wasn't there." I mumbled into her shoulder.

**xXx**

"Why does the world hate me?" I cried to the heavens as I ran around the track in my sweatpants. Mike laughed and tugged on my hand pulling me to run faster.

"Don't make me sick Aubrey on you American Cheese!" I threatened weakly, we had been running around this stupid track for 10 minutes so far and I felt like I was about to have asthma attack. I laughed inside though after using Aubrey's nickname for Mike. It has been about a week since my little –ahem- 'incident' and I… well I wont say that I feel better than ever but I'm good. I've _amazingly_ made more friends –though Jasper is still my favorite… and Aubrey! Eric is totally my favorite Asian and says I'm his favorite Puerto Rican to which I replied: you don't have many to choose from (indicating Aubrey and I). Mike isn't so bad once you get to know him; he's just like the wholesome American boy. Truthfully I didn't know there was such a thing. Wow, I just realized I have no girlfriends other than Aubrey and Alice. Hm, I should really work on that.

"I'm sitting next to you during History, kay?" Said Mike, as he slowed his pace next to me.

"Yeah, if Jazz will let you."

"Jazz? Wow you really have become friends with that dude."

"Is that a problem?" I snapped.

"Are you bipolar?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you're always ready to snap at anyone is a second."

"I never thought of it that way." I replied incuriously.

"See! I'm smart!" As soon as the words came out of Mike's mouth the entire class broke out in giggles. After class I caught Aubrey scratching her arm.

"Oooh yeah." She moaned, I looked at her oddly and smacked her arm -There was a mosquito bite there- then ran. She chased me around the hallways, yeah lets just say I was late for History and and I have a thrilling afternoon planned after school.

"No! Not lunch! You can't make meeeee!" I cried as Edward literally dragged me to lunch.

"You're human, you need food in your belly." He reasoned, still dragging.

"Are you admitting you're not human?" I accused. He skipped a beat and looked at me funny for a split second.

"I'm on to you Cullen." I whispered menacingly and squinted my eyes looking up at him.

**XxX**

"Jazz!" I cried as I was freed from Edward's hold. I jumped into Jasper's open arms.

"Hey! Hey! I don't want to see this going farther than hugging, okay? Okay." Ordered Alice sternly wagging her tiny finger at us. I took her completely seriously and slowly walked to Aubrey and sat down. Aubrey was _completely_ out of it, staring off into the distance; sighing every two minutes.

"I swear on my pinky toe, you sigh one more time imma snuff you." I threatened.

"Yo, yo. You wanna take this outside yo?" Replied Aubrey standing up. I followed.

"We got enough space here yo!" We started to take off our earrings before it all became too much and we sat back down dying of laughter.

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't get him off my mind." Replied Aubrey hesitantly.

"God save us all, be specific woman!"

"JAKE, JACOB FLIPPIN' BLACK." She exclaimed loudly. Edward's head snapped over to our direction. I flipped him off; he scrunched up his nose cutely and turned around.

"What was that about?" Asked Aubrey.

"You said it, you're gunna have to interrogate him" I said, highly amused "Anyway, Jacob. Yes, tall dark and hansom, I approve. Done!"

"What, no genies dance?" She pouted.

"Isn't that kind of like the Macarena?" We took a second to do the Macarena.

"Yes. Yes it is." Replied Aubrey. I think Mike saw us doing the Macarena and repeated our actions until everyone in the lunchroom was dancing. Aubrey stared wide-eyed as I sprinted over to the Cullen's. Emmett was happily dancing along with Alice, Rose just looked her eyes while biting back a giggle.

"This is all your fault." Accused Jasper; I carelessly stood on the table. "DANCE MY MINIONS DANCE!" I ordered manically.

"Luz Zanabria!" Called out Mr. Devian sternly from the lunchroom entrance. Everybody froze mid-dance move. I let out a small gasp and whipped my head to him.

"Damn!" I hopped off the table and blew a small curl away from my eyes. Edward's eyes danced in amusement as they trailed behind me.

"Saturday detention!" He said sternly, his dark green eyes gleamed with amusement from the entire situation.

"Ugh! Fine Mista D!" I mock rolled my eyes, looked at my questioningly at the nickname. It was an old habit from my high school days in New York. Saturday detention was new though, which completely sucks.

"I have deemed you worthy of being my favorite teacher. Even though this is like my 3rd detention from you, and I haven't even been here for a month yet!" I explained. Mr. Devian blinked twice before walking away.

* * *

**Yep, there ya go. There is a bit of a time skip from the hospital scene to the school scene. But I'm still confused, happy that I got over 100 views so far, but no reviews :(**

**Please review? Anything?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my, oh my. A new chapter, and it's not even in Luz's POV! Actually the first part is in Jasper's **  
**(if that isn't obvious) and the second is in Aubrey's. I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read and followed my story. It means a lot :)  
**

* * *

It was her unusual scent that honestly first linked me to her, next was her feisty mouth. She amazed me in so many ways and immediately took my heart. No, I am not in love with her, my love belongs to Alice, my beautiful wife but Luz I can admit is my _best_ friend.

Alice tempted me to become friends with her because of my tolerance of being around her without my thirst spiking up like usual but it never seemed like a chore or a bother, she was easy to get along with and it was hard to leave her side. Maybe this friendship is going to fast but when I found out about her condition I knew her mortal life wouldn't extend long enough for her to have a good normal life.

"That girl…" muttered Edward.

"Girl?" Questioned Emmett.

"He means Luz! Don't you Edward?" Interjected Alice.

"Oh ho! Does this mean your already cheating on Bella?" Laughed Emmett.

"I hope, I still don't like her," said Rose frowning. Edward stuck his tongue out at Rosalie while she just rolled her eyes "You can't change my mind about her. _I _even like Luz better! _She _doesn't want to be one of us, she's just happy being friends with Jasper."

"That doesn't mean she won't be one of us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I called out to her, what has Alice seen? Does this mean Luz really is going to die?

"It doesn't take a psychic to see she's going to die young," answered Carlisle.

"But it does take a doctor." Said Rosalie crossing her arms.

"Do you plan on telling this to her?" Questioned Edward crossing his stretched out legs in front of him. Carlisle glanced at me for a split second.

"I wont tell her." I said indefinitely.

"Wouldn't it be better to hear it from a friend?"

"Its even worse coming from a friend!" I can't tell her this! How does he expect me to tell my only friend that she's going to die? This story has just begun and the main character is going to die? Maybe this is what happens when you get too close to vampires. Or is it just me?

**XxX**

"Jakey!" I ran down the steps to my house and jumped on Jake. Recently he had been coming over more often, to get to know the new girls that had been sweet to him. Since the first time he began visiting Luz would always happen to be cooking at the time so he would join us for meals and just like a pigeon in New York City, once they've been fed they always come back. We got to know each other pretty well and I have to admit -at least to only myself- that I have developed a huge crush on the boy. The only downside was that he was younger than me which made me feel a bit odd but that didn't stop the fluttering in my chest whenever he came around. He became more interested when he learned of Luz's condition though. He glared at me when I called him that, he hates when I call him Jakey. I do it precisely to piss him off.

"Aubrey. Please do not call me that." He said with a narrowed look at me, I could tell he wanted to be mad but couldn't find himself to actually be angry.

"Aye que lindo bebe!" I cooed with a teasing smile. Jake didn't seem too happy about this. He rolled his eyes then started to walk away but before he could leave I grabbed his hand and pulled him in… too close. He just stood there staring back and forth from my eyes and lips. OH YESSS! IT'S HAPPENING! He leaned in and kissed me. Have I mentioned? OH YESSS! I just had a Doctor Who moment. I kissed back, of course and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, which was not an easy feat considering his height. He wrapped his arms around my waist in return which alleviated my struggle to stand on my tippy toes.

"I was kind of waiting a while for that to happen." He said after we parted. Sweet Jesus he has perfect teeth!

"I was waiting for my Doctor Who moment to happen!"

"What?"

"Uh nothing. Kiss me again?" So he did. This one was better than the first. Rough. I can't wait to tell Luz. Well, just to hear 'Umm ew?' just more Spanish-y so 'ahw que ew.'

"So when does Luz get home?" Jake asked as we sat on the couch, ironically watching Doctor Who.

"An hour or two?" I guessed. Someone knocked on the door.

"Or now." I walked to open the door to see… Emmett? We had also bonded during our adventure at Ikea, when he and his family had insisted on furnishing our home. Something I was super grateful for considering I was the only one who was able to work. With Luz's condition she is unable to work and receives a disability check.

"DUDE! EDWARD LIKES LUZ! But you can't tell Luz." He exclaimed loudly and quickly, my eyes widened at the news and I stood there silently as Jacob walked up behind me.

"Or Bella. I should've made sure you were alone." Emmett said walking in the door.

"Wait, Edward isn't in love with Bella anymore? After all the crap we've been through?" Jake shook his head in, disgust maybe? Emmett followed suit.

"Uh Emmett? Sweetheart. We're rather… busy?" I said trying to get back to the events that were previously taking place before this odd interruption. Emmett gave me a disgusted stare and glared at Jacob.

"Awh. Ew… Jake. Just so you know, you hurt her at all I'll kill you, slowly. Understand?" Jacob stared at him coldly. Emmett returned the look.

"Emmett. Dejalo. Just go home to Rosie. Tell her I said hi." He looked at me and Jacob placed his hand on my waist. Emmett hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"If you need anything, call me." He gave Jake a glare and walked out.

"What's with you two? You guys are like a pack of wolves!" Jake stared at me and laughed. He rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"Dude. What's so funny? I'm serious!"

"Nothing. He's protective, that's all."

"Protective. Maldita sea Jake if you and the Cullen's were gangs you'd be the Bloods and the Crypts!"

"The what?"

"New York thing." He laughed and kissed me.

"Let's go to the room." Yeah, that sounds like fun.

* * *

**No, they are not doing the nasty. Oh yeah, I don't own Doctor Who either, although I wish to God that I did. All the time. Literally. I just realized, this chapter is a bit emotional. **

**Translation:  
**_"Aye, que lindo bebe"_ means "Awe, that cute baby"

"_Dejalo" _means "Leave him"

_"Maldita sea" _means... well it's not a very nice term.

**Pretty please review? **


	7. Not Chapter 7

**Sorry, not a new chapter but I've decided that since no one is reviewing I'm just gunna stop posting. If you want me to continue please tell me so because my friend who has kindly let me use her account to post my story gave me a deep line that went like this**:

":("

"Why are you upset?

"Because it sucks that you want to stop"

"Why? It's just a story"

"And? Stories are supposed to be told."

**Really nice philosophical advice aint it? So if you want me to continue, you know what to do. If you don't, well, yeah.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed last time, I swear I fell in love with the lot of you guys. So, thank you oh so very much! Now, okay, bear with me here. I know the "detention" is a bit odd and could almost be taken in a very wrong way but Mr. Devian is not like that. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Twilight.  
**

* * *

I arrived around midday at school on Saturday for this gosh darn detention, Mr. Devian was already there waiting for me. He explained to me that this detention might be a bit different from the others where I would normally be forced to sit in a classroom filled with other slackers with the supervision of a dismissive and mostly unresponsive teacher.

"I actually need you to do a job for me," he said while clasping his hands in front of himself. I quirked an eyebrow and leaned back in my chair.

"And that job consists of?"

"I have a daughter, a six month old, and I have many things to do today. So I figure: I'll have you watch her as punishment for your unruly actions in the cafeteria." He explained. I was highly confused and a bit affronted, I've had experience in babysitting but this is just weird.

"You want me to babysit your daughter... in school?" I questioned slowly.

"No, in my house. And I understand your insecurities but this is the part where you'll have to trust me." He answered. I was highly hesitant. Going to a teachers house on a weekend to babysit their "daughter" that I have never seen and/or heard of before? Yeah that's new. He noticed my hesitation and pulled out a picture of his family from his wallet and handed it to me. I looked down and saw Mr. Devian looking as he normally does, but next to him holding a baby was a pretty dark-haired woman cheesing cutely at the camera. All three looked very happy.

"That was my wife," he began to explain, _was?_ I thought to myself. "She is no longer with us." He said after a pause. _Oh! She died. That's why he needs a babysitter. _

"Okay, this isn't easy for me to say but... I'm trusting you this one time. I'll babysit her." I said while nodding. It was hard to refuse the teacher when he looked so sad and sincere. _It will really suck if he kills me. _He let out a sigh of relief and hurriedly led me to his car after explaining that he had left the baby alone while she slept. I berated him for his unwise actions.

When we arrived Mr. Devian quickly shot into a room I assumed belonged to his daughter. I still cannot believe that is a single father! It's good that I decided to wear one of my loose-fitting shirts that I could really care less about, because of my experience with babies I know they tend to spit up almost every ten minutes.

"This is Miss Cassie Devian." Introduced Mr. Devian as he came out of the nursery with a wiggling pink bundle in his arms.

"She's… so… cute!" I cooed as I looked into the baby's big round green eyes. Just like her father, I noted.

"I take it the black hair came from her mother." I said pointedly, Mr. Devian smiled slightly and nodded.

"She died in child-birth," he explained, I frowned and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I guess." I mumbled. He handed Cassie over to me, she didn't fidget or fuss in my arms and I was glad.

"I'll be back at 5ish." Said Mr. Devian as he left the house, he gave me a two-finger salute and closed the door behind him. I took this time to glance down at his daughter.

"So I guess it's just us now." I said, for some reason I swear she nodded. After watching TV and feeding her came the worst part… burping. I shifted her position so she was almost leaning over my shoulder and softly patted her back. I always hate this part because it's never just air that comes out of their mouth! While I patted Cassie on the back I thought about Edward… _Wait?! Why in the hell am I thinking about Edward? Shit. NO! NO! NOT EDWARD! UGH._ Then it happened. She spit up on me. Maybe this is a sign.

"Awe Cassie! I thought we were cool!" I frowned._ Gross._ As I cleaned up I heard a knock on the door.

"One second!" I picked up Cassie and laid her in her crib. Miraculously she fell out once she hit the pillow. I ran to answer the door to see Edward. _Speak of the devil._

"Hey, how'd you get here? This is private property! Get off my property!"

"Actually, this is the teacher's property. May I come in?"

"I'm not too sure I should let you in, you see, in my current state of mother hen mode with the sleeping baby in the other room you might take advantage of me and/or hurt the baby, in which I will be forced to beat you within an inch of your life before calling the cops and claiming self-defense. Either that or Mr. Devian will arrive home early and catch us making-out on the couch and chase you out with a bat and fail me for the entire semester. Either scenario does not end well." I said quickly and then gasped for breath as I concluded my random monologue. He stared at me blankly and didn't take a step in.

"Sure, Mr. Mono-Emotion." I said finally and he stepped in and smiled at me.

"So what brings you here? Have I ever told you that you're really white? Oh wait! No! I told Aubrey! But you are. I might buy you a tan for Christmas." I rambled with a smile. He chuckled nervously.

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by."

"To say hi to a teacher? Note to self: never give Edward Cullen your address." He looked down, looking like a little kid ashamed of being caught stealing the last cookie. "What? I was joking!"

"It wasn't funny."

"Bite me." I grumbled, he smirked.

"Don't tempt me." I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Weirdo." He chuckled and sat on the couch. I checked on Cassie who was fast asleep. I turned to walk away quietly but Edward was suddenly standing right in front me. I almost screamed but he put his hand over my mouth.

"Don't want to wake the baby."

"Cullen, that was such a rapist move!" He looked at me, smiled and led me back to the living room.

"So about that bite." He laughed and sat back down and patted the seat next to him.

His smile faded. "I need to talk to you." _I swear if he's gay!_

"Is this your come out the closet moment?"

"What? No!"

"-I mean I knew Bella was a little to manly to be a chick."

"Luz, I'm not gay."

"Oh. Okay. There's still time."

"Can you just sit down?"

"Fine, pushy." I started to sit but sort of missed my seat and brushed his arm.

"Holy shit Edward your flipping freezing! Is this some kind of Cullen thing? Alice and Jasper are always cold too." He just looked at me as if he were in shock. Then again, Edward always looks like he's in shock.

"That's what I came here to talk about."

"What, you need a blood transfusion? Don't go asking me. I don't have enough to spare."

"No. See, me and my family, we're different."

"Every family is special in their own special way." I said in a creepy tone of voice.

"Not like that. We're not normal." I looked at him seriously.

"Are you a family of cannibals? Should I run?"

"Not exactly. Think about it. What are our characteristics?"

"Cold. Weird. You never eat… white, REALLY white." I thought about it. _DUDE! THEY'RE VAMPS! Cool beans._

"Good Job."

"Not cool Cullen!"

"Don't want me to know. Don't think it." He said with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him. He took a minute or two to explain that he wasn't going to kill me and slaughter the town, and that he and his family only drink animal blood and the whole changing of the eye color.

"I'm telling Aubrey!"

"Go ahead. Only between you two, please." Edward's phone rang. Madonna? Really?

"Alice's –"

"Didn't ask. Don't wanna know."

"It's Emmett." He walked off. I sat there just thinking, _vampire? Really? Hot. Aubrey's gunna flip_. Before I knew it Edward came back.

"That was fast. What happened?"

"Did you know Aubrey's dating Jacob Black?"

"Damn she moves quick! And that bitch didn't tell me?"

"She can't. I mean they can't. Just stop it."

"What? Why? SPEAK ENGLISH MAN!"

"They just can't." He started to walk out the door.

"Edward. That's not an answer. Why can't they go out? She's happy. Wait, why did you tell me you're a vampire? Isn't that a secret?"

"I'm sorry." And he left. _What the hell was that about?_

**XxX**

"AUBREY! I'M HOME!" I sang loudly as I entered our home, Aubrey ran down the stairs and up to me.

"I have something to –"

"I know about Jake. Emmett told Edward." I cut her off, she frowned.

"Stole my thunder!"

"Is Jake still here?" I asked eyeing the stairs.

"No. He left about an hour ago. What's up?"

"Two things. One Ed's a vampire and two he doesn't like this whole you and Jake thing." I explained calmly, Aubrey's face twisted into confusion.

"Okay one, WHAT THE FUCK? And two, WHY THE FUCK NOT?"

"Yeah, all the Cullen's are. But not bad ones. The good kind."

"There's a good kind?"

"Yes. Animals blood."

"Okay then. Now why doesn't he like Jake?"

"Never said. Just said you guys can't date." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm going to bed." Aubrey deadpanned and walked back up the stairs.

"Night."

* * *

**Yep, the secret has been revealed. I know it was kinda corny and made no sense but, since when does anything that Edward does make sense? This chapter is basically a filler but it was necessary. Anyway, the next chapter is when the storyline is finally set! (No this not an AU story) So please review and make me smile like a crazy person again! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank all you guys for reviewing and all that good stuff. I was requested to post this chapter today by one of my favorite reviewers GirlSwagg21 because it is her birthday! Happy Birthday! As a present, here is the new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, if I did I probably would have casted Gaspard Ulliel as Edward. No offense to Robert Pattinson, but I think Gaspard is prettier.  
**

* * *

"Hey." I looked up to see Jake at the foot of my bed. It was apparently a usual occurence to find Jacob Black in my house during any time of the day. I blame Luz for feeding him all the time.

"Hey, how'd you get in?"

"Luz opened up for me," he explained smiling.

"Oh okay. Good thing you're here, I need to talk to you." His smile faded. I sat up and placed my hands on top of his.

"I need you to tell me what's up with you and the Cullen's."

"Aubrey, it's extremely complicated and a long story."

"Jake. I have a lot of time and I'm not a complete dumbass. What's going on?"

"Look us and the Cullen's? We go way back. Like 18th century back. We're the descendants of wolves while they're descendants of vampires –"

"I know they're vampires Jake. Now tell me. What are you? I just need to hear it from _you_ not anyone else."

"You have to promise me you won't freak out." I gripped his hand tighter and looked into his eyes.

"I promise. Just tell me." He searched for some type of confirmation in my eyes, some type of sign that I was telling the truth.

"Okay… I'm a werewolf."

"Elaborate?" I started to feel light-headed like everything I once knew wasn't real anymore. Vampires _and_ werewolves? It can't be possible!

"I only turn when I'm angry. Why do you think I leave the room whenever you upset me? Because I'd die if I ever hurt you. I'll get control of it, I swear."

"Jake," I cooed running my fingers across his face, I was worried about the whole 'die' thing but the fact that he was so protective made my heart flutter a bit. Admittedly I was a bit frightened and confused about the werewolf thing, but who wouldn't? This isn't _Supernatural_, I'm not like Sam and Dean, growing up knowing that all the things that go bump in the night are actually real. Maybe I shouldn't have used that reference since the Winchesters are hunters of the Supernatural. He looked into my eyes and placed my forehead against his own, effectively drawing me from my thoughts.

"I'd kill myself if I ever hurt you." He mumbled loud enough for me to hear, I smiled and shook my head.

"You sound all broody, like Edward." He lifted his face and gave me a look of dismay.

"Aubrey." He whined.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." I apologized with laughter in my voice, God I love making him angry!

"It's okay."

"So your friends… are they werewolves too?"

"Yes. Yes they are." He smirked.

"That would explain their 24/7 half naked-ness." I mused mostly to myself, Jake laughed. I smiled sweetly at him.

"I love your smile."

"I love your face." We both laughed. Jake's face went flat when he heard Luz from downstairs.

"CULLEN'S! HI!" We heard Luz exclaim loudly from downstairs. I looked at Jake who started to growl.

"I should go."

"No, Jake. Please stay?" I kissed him. He kept his eyes closed and left his hand grasped the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry. Call me when they're gone." He started to walk towards the window._ Why can't he just leave out the door like a normal person?_

"Take me with you." I asked with wide doe eyes. He smiled and somehow managed to pull me onto the tree outside the window, much to my protest.

"Can you climb down?"

"Yeah. I'm a regular monkey." I glared at him sarcastically and he chuckled.

"Time to meet the wolf pack." Said Jacob with a smile. I wrapped my arms around him tightly slightly fearing for my life and slightly giddy with anticipation.

"I'll be good." He kissed me. We're breaking all the rules now.

**XxX**

"Why are you at my house? Who gave to my address? I specifically remember saying never give Edward Cullen my address." I said grimacing, for some reason all the Cullen's stood in my doorway excluding Carlisle and Esme. Working I guess "But I don't mind you Jasper." I added, I think Alice might have taken offence but she shook it off.

"We just want to tell you the rules." Said Rosalie.

"And this requires all of you?"

"Yes. Yes it does." Replied Emmett as he stepped inside, the others followed behind. Jasper lifted me up in his arms, I didn't really mind it's been a while since I've seen him. Like 24 hours! He sat me down next to him.

"So, what are these rules you speak of and should Aubrey hear them as well?"

"No one is in the house with you." Said Edward, I completely freaked.

"WHAT? SINCE WHEN? WASN'T SHE JUST WITH- ooohhhhh." I understand now, I don't think I'm going to willingly let Jacob in my house anymore though.

"I didn't need to hear that." Said Edward wincing, I laughed.

"Anyway!" Said Rosalie trying to get to the point "We did come here for something important remember?"

"But it's just so easy to forget when she's around for some reason." Commented Alice who was playing with my hair.

"The number one rule is secrecy, we know Aubrey knows but that's it! No one else can know."

"Or else?" The answer was unsaid so I just left it to my imagination. A form of slow torture came to mind but it was knocked out when Edward gave me a funny look. "Doesn't Bella know? She _is_ your girlfriend." I told him, the look on his face changed but it was slightly concerned, I didn't bother questioning.

"She knows."

"Rule numero dos?"

"Don't ask, we wont change you." Said Rosalie menacingly, I have a feeling she talks to people like this a lot. Edward nodded.

"I don't really want to be a vampire anyway, it would kind of suck. No pun intended." Emmett chuckled.

"Rule number three?"

"There is no number 3. That's all. Tell Aubrey."

"Where is Aubrey?" Emmett chuckled one again

"With the lone wolf."

"Jacob? Why do you call him the lone wolf?" I was actually kind of confused.

"He hasn't told the love of his life yet?" Said Emmett, Edward smirked.

"He's a werewolf. Him and his wolf pack."

"Wolves do like to travel in packs." I mused.

"She's still dating him? Didn't you talk to her?" Snapped Edward.

"Well yeah. She just went to bed. Jacob came by this morning and well now she's gone. DID HE EAT HER?" Emmett burst out laughing.

"Yeah Emmett. Real mature." Rosalie said with a straight face.

"What? Come on! It was funny! Alice? Jasper? Edward? Grow a sense of humor!" Which for some reason pissed Jasper off.

"Grow a pair of balls." Jasper felt accomplished… For about a second. Emmett winked at Rosalie who blushed.

"Wrong and unnecessary." I pursed my lips.

"I'll just call Aubrey." I dialed. Ringing. Ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?"

"La Push." She answered, pffft.

"With Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah, be home later. Bye."

"Bye." Well that was quick.

"She's Fine. With Jake that's all." Edward looked sick.

"Where?"

"Umm, La Push?" –insert small giggle here.

"Ed enough, I'm telling the truth." I could tell by his concentrated stare that he was looking for a further explanation in my brain. _Not gunna find anything up there. Wait… oh never mind._

"We're not done." Stated Rosalie looking very serious. My attention snapped to her. _What else could there be? _"There was an incident a few months ago which included the death of another vampire by our hands and now his mate Victoria is hell-bent on revenge, there is also a vampire in Seattle that has begun to create a newborn army bent on killing well… Bella and _us_. We think they might be connected in some way." My eyes widened at her explanation.

"There's a war coming and we want to avoid you from being involved." She said, in her eyes there seemed to be actual worrying.

"Well it's not like I'm going to put myself between you guys." I said carefully.

"We actually need a favor."

"And that is?"

"We need you and Aubrey to convince the wolves to… help us." She said the last park grudgingly.

"That wont be hard, all I need to do is deny them food!" I said smiling.

* * *

**So if you don't understand, this fic takes place during Eclipse. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Heeyy, it's a new chapter! Well, today the POV's are all over the place. I hope it's easy to follow.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.  
**

* * *

"Jacob, why did you tell her?" Embry managed to ask once Aubrey was out of earshot.

"I trust her, she won't say anything. Plus she knows about the Cullen's."

"Doesn't matter Jake. What if it slips to Luz?" he asked demandingly with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Luz won't say anything either! Embry you know you can trust these two girls, you've hung out with the two long enough to know they're trustworthy." Out of nowhere Aubrey ran up slightly out of breath.

"Uh, you see what had happened was-"

"Aubrey get on with it." I rushed her, knowing she tended to ramble when she started a statement with that line.

"Paul has anger management issues!" She said quickly, I looked at the blood dripping down Aubrey's knee and a bruise forming on her arm.

"Did he do this to you?" I managed to ask, although it came out as more of a hiss. I may not have imprinted on this girl but she was still precious enough for me to get very protective and highly pissed if anyone hurts her in any type of way.

"Well yeah but it's fine. I mean I started it, I don't remember how it exactly started but basically I told him to get fucked."

"Embry, can you take care of her cut? I'll deal with Paul."

"Jake, I'm fine. Don't do anything stupid, he just got mad, I can handle my own when it comes to stupid boys." I scoffed and shook my head, how could she understand the dangers of hanging around wolves that can barely control their anger, mostly Paul. She tried calming me down by caressing my cheek and I almost gave in when she pecked my lips. She has morphine lips.

"I told you Jake!" Snapped Embry as he was leading Aubrey into the house.

"Embry shut up!" Embry cleaned Aubrey's knee and arm and wrapped them both with gauze. He's starting to get to good at this. I found Paul grabbing a pair of clothes out of the bag he had with him. He had obviously changed after his spat with Aubrey to calm himself down.

"Why did you hit her?" I asked, well, more like demanded. My fists were clenched and I dug my nails into my palm to hold myself back.

"She started it."

"What are you, five?"

"She told me to get fucked." He explained sourly.

"Maybe you should! But God forbid she pisses you off! That goes way beyond domestic violence Paul." I yelled angrily.

"What about you? What are you gunna do when she pisses you off? Just sit around and act all cheery?"

"No, I'll leave because I wouldn't want to hurt her."

"Well that's you." I didn't realize how close we were to Embry and Aubrey. I saw her out of the corner of my eye. There was more blood, out of her leg though.

"Aubrey? Come here." I called her over to settle this stupid situation once and for all. Paul glared down at her.

"Paul, I'm sorry I told you to get fucked." Aubrey apologized innocently, it sounded wrong coming from her mouth considering the fact that she usually curses like a sailor.

"Mhm," I gave him a glare "I'm sorry for hitting you, that was wrong of me, you are a girl after all."

"What happened to your leg?"

"She tripped when she ran to you." Paul mumbled incoherently under his breath.

"Yes, I am a klutz, I know. Luz says I'm accident prone."

"You know that's a nice way of calling you a clumsy dumbass."

"Paul. Must you?" I glared at him once again. Aubrey walked back to Embry and snatched the gauze. He started chasing her around. At least they somewhat got along.

"Can you try to get along with her?"

"I can try."

"Actually try."

"Yeah, yeah Jacob. Talk, talk."

**XxX**

"Alice." Said Edward urgently out of nowhere, at least to me it was. The others were on high edge and I whipped my head around to Jasper. I forgot to register that he was a vampire too, but after trying to find the betrayed feeling and fear I realized it was too weird to think of Jasper in that way. He's still my best friend.

"What's going on?"

"Aubrey's coming home, she's bleeding." Explained Alice quickly; her eyes were focused on Jasper. I felt his grip on my small hand tighten, oh no….

"Jasper sweetie, it's okay. You can handle yourself." I whispered looking up at him; even though we're sitting down he still towered me. Alice agreed and whispered sweet words that were to fast for me to catch.

"I'm home love!" Exclaimed Aubrey as she walked in, slightly limping. I glimpsed at the cut on her leg, the blood was still flowing out. I quickly ran to her and pulled her upstairs.

"Vampires! Remember?" I said harshly to her, we were locked in the bathroom.

"You said animal blood! Anyway, how am I supposed to know our living room was full of vamps?"

"Either way, why would you walk into the house bleeding?"

"Well Embry's not exactly Doctor McDreamy." She replied sitting on the toilet seat. I pulled out the alcohol pads and Band-Aids. I knelt down in front of her and whipped away the blood with a cloth then rubbed out the cut with the alcohol.

"Shit!" she hissed, I smirked and placed the band-aid over her cut.

"Lemme guess, you were running with the wolves?"

"Not funny. This is what I get for wearing shorts." she said the last part mostly to herself.

"You're done!" I said slapping her thigh as I stood up.

"Dude, your bony little fingers hurt!" I stuck my tongue out at her and ran downstairs to find only Rosalie in the living room.

"Awkward," I whispered to myself as I walked to her.

"We're leaving now, but Jasper wants to talk to you." Said Rose, she walked out the back door. I followed on her heels; she and Jasper were the only ones outside.

"Jazz, what the hell was that?" I said accusingly, he looked sadly down at me. It was obvious how he avoided my eyes.

"It's not as easy for me to be around blood as the others," he explained. I calmed down immediately at his explanation and Rose looked at him pointedly.

"I forgot to tell you, I'm an empath." He smiled slightly finally looking into my eyes.

"I- I hate you!" Jasper's face fell and eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"I am so jealous!" He let out a relieved sigh and picked me up into a hug.

"Don't ever hate me." He said in my ear, I giggled at the feeling of his breath and hugged him back.

"I can never! You're like my bestie!" I replied, who cares if we haven't known each other for too long?

"You are so weird."

"I've been told."

"A human with a vampire for a best friend, this is new." He said looking into her hazel eyes.

"My whole life is all new." I replied looking pointedly back into his golden eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"After moving here NOTHING is the same as it was in New York, remember, I was a city girl."

"So this has nothing to do with vampires?"

"Nope… can you put me down now?"

"Oh yeah. Forgot, sorry." He set me down slowly.

"How's Aubrey?"

"She's fine." Rosalie called from the car "Jasper!"

"I should go before she breaks something." We both laughed.

"Bye my little love! I mean big love! Whatever! HUG ME!" He gave me a big hug than left I waved at the rest of the Cullen's but couldn't spot Emmett….

**XxX**

"Hey shouldn't you be leaving with your familia?" I asked looking up at Emmett who was the last remaining vampire in the house.

"My what?"

"Family. You're so white!" I started to laugh but Emmett's face stopped me.

"What happened to your leg?" He asked.

"I fell." I answered honestly.

"Bullshit Aubrey and you know it. Don't protect your little boyfriend, did he do this?" Emmett asked accusingly, his eyes were hard and glaring into mine but his anger wasn't directed at me.

"Emmett! He didn't do anything!"

"Aubrey how did it happen?"

"I FELL! Why don't you believe me?" Emmett at this point noticed the gauze around my arm.

"He got your arm too?"

"NO! Emmett! It was –"

"What? Who was it?"

"Look Paul accidentally he hit my arm. He didn't mean to."

"What, you pissed him off? I'm telling you Aubrey they're dangerous!"

"Oh! And you're not? Jasper almost killed me for a taste of my blood! And you say Jake's dangerous. That's fantastic." At this point Luz was running up the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Emmett's being a dick! He thinks Jake is dangerous but assumes the blood thirsty one isn't!"

"Hey! Leave my bestie out of this!"

"Wow. A few weeks here and you're ready to get with Dracula!"

"Hey watch it!" Luz and I glared at Emmett.

"Stay out of this!" We said in unison. He just looked down.

"Yeah well you're running with the wolves so there you go, we're even!" Luz howled. I burst out laughing. Emmett was beyond confused.

"Emmett, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Did you really fall?"

"Yeah, leg cut was a fall. Arm bruise was Paul but Jake stopped him. He'd do anything to make sure I'm safe. Emmett, he's there for me."

"Okay, But Aubrey I'm serious. I'll kill him."

"Yo sé. Now go." He gave Luz a big hug and hugged me tight and kissed my forehead. Official. Emmett is my new big brother.

"Uhm, hey Aubrey…" Luz greeted awkwardly.

"What do you want?" I deadpanned as I looked back at my short friend.

"Well I need you to do me a little favor." She smiled sweetly.

"If it requires me to move then no."

"I need you to convince the wolves to fight along side the Cullen's in the war." I looked at Luz as though she had grown 5 heads. Luz took this as a hint to explain what she had learned. After telling her story I was able to take her request seriously.

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuunnn! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Lalala don't own Twilight lalala. **

* * *

"She's gunna kill you~" I sang to Jasper who sat on my windowsill. I was bouncing on my bed in my pajamas.

"She is actually fine with it."

"I love your wife, she is so understanding."

"She loves you too, in case you haven't noticed you're like a daughter to us."

"That's why you treat me like a kid! Oh no! I will not stand for it! Daughter to Alice maybe, but only friend to you!" I took this time to notice all three of our similarities. Alice's petite frame and dark hair, Jasper's unruly waves and of course the recent paleness. Jasper laughed and gently leaped onto my bed next to me. Of course Aubrey took this moment to walk in.

"I'm telling!" She cried as she pointed accusingly at Jasper.

"She knows." I rang, lying down next to him. She made an 'Oh' shape with her mouth and lied down next to me.

"So what's Dracula doing here?" Aubrey said while cupping her face in her hands.

"Shut up Aubrey."

"Bite me Jasper!" Because Aubrey is a dumbass she didn't realize the irony of her statement. Jasper crouched up on his elbow and smirked.

"You seriously want to go there, blood lust?"

"Blood Lust? What the _fuck_ is that?"

"You _are_ the one who came home bloody, seems to fit."

"No it sounds like a vampire whore… Like BELLA!" Aubrey said giggling. I burst out laughing. Jasper couldn't hold it in either.

"Oh. My. God. It laughs! YAY! I MADE IT LAUGH!" She cried in happiness. He continued laughing and held his chest while doing so, which seemed unnecessary to me considering he doesn't actually have to breathe.

"Aubrey," Jasper started.

"Yeah Mr. No-Longer-Mono-Emotion?"

"I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely.

"For trying to eat me? It happens." We both looked at her and burst out laughing. "I didn't mean it like that! Perverts." We heard a thud come from Aubrey's room.

"My wolf man is here!" Aubrey said with a smile she waved at me and kissed Jasper on the forehead "Night!" he shuddered at the smell of Jacob, it was obvious but I, being human, smelt nothing.

"Doggie!" I skipped out of the room to greet Jake before things became x-rated with them.

"Doll!" He lifted me up and kissed my cheek, whoa, it is high up here. Being so elevated got me dizzy so he let me down.

"Too. High." I said with a dazed expression and blindly walked out and back into my room where I saw Jasper sitting at my desk looking through my iPod.

"You… you like music?" I said in an awed voice. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Oh no you didn't just roll your eyes at me!" I said snapping in a Z-formation. His left eye twitched and he struggled not to laugh. I grinned at my accomplishments. He played The Civil Wars and I leaned on my desk as we sang. The song ended and before I was even able to blink he towered over me and encircled me in his arms.

"How do you do this?" He said calmly, my normal flexes failed me in this situation as I just stood there helplessly letting his arms wrap around me.

"You act like it's a challenge." I replied grinning into his chest. He lifted me up and we laid together on the bed. He twisted his finger in my curls and I just looked around my room. It's only been a few weeks and things have changed so much already, this room is _my_ room. This house is _our_ house and this vampire is _my_ friend.

"How old are you?"

"148."

"Which means you are way past your due date." I commented, suddenly being around him make me feel so small –not like that- like things are just about to end and I'm falling into the dark. Thank God this blond vampire felt my emotions and brought me back up. I blinked and the darkness faded from my vision.

"Are you ok?"

"I really hate it when people ask me that."

"It's only because we care." I rolled my eyes at his sentimental statement and sighed.

"I just want to sleep." I mumbled, my eyes were fluttering closed.

"Then sleep Little Light." he cooed and kissed my forehead. The last thing I felt were his cold lips pressed to my skin.

**XxX**

"Bella don't you understand? We know that Edward needs you; we've been through this over and over again! But Jasper and I, we have needs too. And we need Luz, you remember what happened at your birthday? Haven't you seen the improvement in Jazz?" Alice cried. Bella stood in defiance it was hard for her to comprehend the Cullen's being so buddy-buddy with another human. Maybe it was jealousy? But she's seen the way that Edward looks at Luz and she could understand. Luz the pretty and petite; she _is_ nice too.

"I- I just can't understand. I mean, I know why _Jasper_ needs her but the way Edward… the way he looks at her!" She shook her head "I can't explain but I get this bad feeling." Alice's eyes widened and she held her breath for a split second.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing, I just… you have nothing to worry about, well expect from the obvious but we have that covered."

"And you know that for a fact." Alice frowned.

"Remember, my visions are based on the choices people make I have no say in the matter."

"I know…."

* * *

**Please review? Your feedback makes me smile. Oh, and tell me if there's anything specific you wanna see, I don't mind collaborating with my readers. Afterall it is _you_ who I'm writing for. **


	12. Chapter 11

**I'M ALIVE! I am very sorry my avid viewers/reviewers. Time got the best of me and so did life. But here's a new chapter to make up for it! I hope Luz and Aubrey don't seem like Mary-Sues. That would suck /: **

**Disclaimer: I do not Twilight. But I do have full legal rights to Luz and temporary custody of Aubrey. **

* * *

Today was pleasant, I had intended on spending my afternoon with Jasper as I usually did but as soon I got out of changing from gym Alice cornered me in the hallway and made it her mission to buy me an entirely new wardrobe. And of course I had to fight this.

"Alice, I can't let you do that," I said as I willed my short legs to class as quickly as I could, Alice effortlessly kept pace with me.

"And why not?" She pouted.

"That's money being used, it doesn't just grow on trees!"

"Did I never tell you my tricks in the stock market?" She smirked and I raised an eyebrow as I contemplated her meaning.

"You watch the stocks, you bid accordingly. Clever Alice, very clever." I guessed mirroring her smirk. She seemed almost surprised that I got it on the mark on my first guess.

"Thank you, and now you will not ruin my fun. Don't act like I don't know you're not short on cash and that you don't have many clothes. I've seen your closet-"

"What?" My closet? When did this happen?

"-And now I want to do this to you, as a gesture of friendship and thankfulness-" She continued, ignoring my interruption.

"I don't know what for." I mumbled.

"You know what for, or must I explain it again?"

"No." I answered sheepishly.

"Good now that means you'll go?"

"What? I didn't sa-"

"Great, and we'll bring Aubrey. I've seen her closet too." Before I was even able to reply Alice pushed me into class, wiggled her fingers at Jasper and ran to class. The rest of the day was completely mundane and describing it would be pointless. As soon as I exited my last period Calculus class I was again cornered this time by Edward, because of his speed and vampiric abilities there was no way I would be able to evade him.

"Uh, hey Edward… Eddy-boy. Sweetheart. Secret lover." He rolled his eyes at my attempt to sweet talk my way out of this trip.

"Oh no, Edward come on. You don't have to do this. You can just let me go and I wont tell anyone anything. Please, I can help you get better. I promise I wont go to the cops…wait what was I saying?" I confused myself, when did this become a hostage situation between Edward and I? Either way, Edward took my hand and held it firmly until he ushered me into Alice's car. The entire time I wondered if he noticed the majority of the student body exiting the school that stared at us, specifically us being hand in hand. Did he even notice Bella when she awkwardly slammed the door of her truck in hope of getting his attention? _I know you can hear me! _I thought, he looked down and smiled at me. It confused me even more, why would he smile? And it wasn't just a normal smile; it was like he was happy. Weirdo.

Anyway, instead of propping the passenger seat down, Aubrey forced me to crawl over her lap and into the back seat. To anyone watching it might have looked slightly inappropriate, plus I do have a "large derrière."

"Alright girls, this happens to be my most favorite pass time. So I do not want to hear any whines, complains or tantrums. I especially do not want to have to chase anyone down. I will catch you, have no doubt about that," at the end her soft voice went down an octave to convey her seriousness "so if all that is avoided we'll have a great time!" She ended after raising her voice about three octaves, she looked at me pointedly through the mirror. Soon, due to Alice's driving abilities, we arrived at the Seattle mall. It wasn't as big as the Queen's Center Mall though, I noted in my mind, but it wasn't small either. Alice raced Aubrey and I into the stores, me obviously losing. After what seemed like hundreds of outfits that Aubrey and I were "forced" to try on, honestly I rather enjoyed it, we left one of the last stores we were going to with tons of bags on our arms. Upon leaving the store I was mysteriously stolen by a certain blonde vampire, nope still not Jasper.

"Rosie?" I cried, she slapped her hand over my mouth and ran into the ladies room while she still held me up at her side.

"Will you shut up?" I glared and nodded, she set me free on the ground and I rolled my eyes.

"Not that I don't absolutely adore you Rosie but is there a specific reason you stole me away from Alice and Aubrey?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. She avoided my gaze and took half of the bags I was carrying.

"Isn't this all too heavy for you?" She asked almost…sweetly "You are a weak human." Ah, there it was!

"No, I'm not that weak," I said as we walked out of the rest rooms. "You're avoiding my question!"

"I just want to spend time with you!" She cried angrily as she stomped ahead of me.

"If that's all you wanted you could have asked." I said calmly as I caught up with her. She looked down at me in wonder.

"Why does my bro- Jasper like you so much? I just want to find out for myself. I mean, Emmet I can understand. You're clever and sarcastic. Alice, you're tiny and love to shop. Edward, well no one understands Edward. But Jasper, he's so quiet; the only one that knows him well is Alice. I try but he's like a sealed box." I giggled at her explanation.

"Jazz box, Jasper in a box. I'm going to put him in a box." I giggled to myself, she looked down at me oddly but I noticed the corners of her mouth twitch. Rosie walked me to the food court and bought me Popeye's since I apparently looked like a starving child. While I ate she told me about her past, how and why she was changed and how she eventually fell in love with Emmet. It was a sad, yet comical love story. She also told me about her woes of being infertile as a vampire.

"I understand how you feel Rose, just to feel that way I would feel… broken. I can't even begin to imagine how that must affect you." I said lowly, my eyes sad and never meeting her own. It was a lie, because I do know how she feels. How the hell would I be able to share a blood supply with a child growing inside of me if my own doesn't suffice to keep me alive? "Did you go to church?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes, every Sunday morning. It would be scandalous to not be seen in Church. Why?" She replied.

"It's been so long since I've been in a church. I'm a Roman Catholic actually, I was in the choir!" I was rambling, trying to stray away from the topic of motherhood.

"I was in the choir too when I was a child," she said almost shocked "I can't believe we actually have something in common."

"You sing?" I asked her curiously, she asked me the same in reply. "This is an unexpectedly pleasant surprise." Eventually she drove me back to her home and forced Edward to play the piano as we sang His Eye Is On The Sparrow in almost perfect harmony, there was no way that my voice was as beautiful as hers. I didn't tell her that though, it was unnecessary to boost her ego even more. Edward looked in awe at our performance, Esme and Jasper seemed proud, while Emmet looked turned on. Freak.

"My beautiful song bird," said Jasper as he scooped me up in his arms "you never told me that you were such a proper young lady, darlin'." He said smiling. I held onto him around his shoulders and rubbed my nose with his.

"You never asked." I replied. Esme came forward to greet me; Jasper was reluctant to put me down.

"Hello, my name is Esme. It's nice to finally meet you." She was beautiful and I was jealous. Jasper glared at me and got rid of my jealousy.

"This, my dear mother is my little light." He said holding my hand. I smiled and enveloped her in a hug.

"My name is Luz, its nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen." She held me back tightly and whispered "Thank-you" into my ear. I smiled reassuringly back, already used to the fact that my friendship with Jasper was apparently a big deal. Afterward Rosalie was able to pull away from her husband and drive me home, the entire time we sung loudly to Adele, a new similarity we shared. Well I befriended another Cullen today.

* * *

**I do believe Luz just made a vampy friend. Well...maybe not friend but they're at least on generally polite terms with each other. Don't hate me for not posting this sooner and please review? It will give me incentive to post even more quickly. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Yeah, that whole "owning" Twilight thing? Still not happening. **

**FYI, SHIT IS GETTING REAL. **

* * *

The next day I sat in class with Edward, it was AP English, my favorite class and only one period away from lunch. Which Edward usually drags me to, recently he had finally caved in and realized that I was not going to eat the cafeteria food and brought food from the store to feed me. He acted almost like a substitute Carlisle; always talking about how I need to keep up my strength. During today's class we had to write our Admissions Essay for college, for the hardest obstacle I have faced I used the memory of my grandfather that had passed only three years ago from cancer. I could almost feel Edward in my head; the depressing memories were clear in my mind so they must be in his. He looked down at me, sadly for a second but accusingly afterward. I pinched him and ignored his odd looks as I continued to write my essay.

"Luz I want to talk to you," he said demandingly after the bell rang.

"I could tell." I replied as I gathered my things and began to walk out of the class room, for some reason today I was not in the mood to deal with Edward and his intenseness.

"Wait a second," he took my arm and led me to the outside of the cafeteria. No human would hear our conversation here.

"I've noticed that you've been hiding a few things from us Luz, I want to know why you're here."

"Excuse me?" I snapped "I believe this is a free country and being emancipated I am able to go wherever I please."

"What court in their right mind would emancipate _you_?" That question came out more personal that it should have and it stung. I began to raise my voice.

"Fuck you!" I began to walk away. Away from the cafeteria and away from Edward.

"I'm not done talking to you, you haven't answered my question!" He came up behind me and stopped me again. There was no escape for me by now so I turned to stare up at him.

"Do you really want to know why I'm here? In Forks, Washington?" I said slowly trying to keep my voice from shaking. My nerves were on edge. "I did not come here to live, I came here to die!" I cried, "Do you really think I'm that fucking stupid? Do you all think that I can't see what's happening to my own body? I left New York to stay away from all the people that I know and love so they wouldn't have to suffer watching me die!" I avoided everything legal; I even stopped myself from thinking about it. An easy feat when I had to pay such close attention to sucking in the frigid air to keep myself up.

The colors were already swarming my vision. Edward could sense this and took me in his arms and sat me in his lap as he sat down on the grass. He held me securely and whispered, "You're okay, you'll be okay, we wont let you die." I wanted to believe him so much, I wanted to cry right onto his jacket but nothing came out. I sat there silently, my hands shaking from the cold. He didn't continue his questions; after I felt better I walked to the library after hugging Aubrey who sat with her friends in the cafeteria. I think I saw Edward sit with Bella but his face still looked concerned. I sat on a comfy chair and held the Hunger Games in my hand. I didn't have the mind to actually read it. Was what I said to Edward true? Did I really come here to die? Yes, I did. But who the hell was he to demand answers from me?

Jasper entered the library a few minutes later, the bell rang as he sat down across from me and looked into my eyes. He could probably feel my emptiness and resolve. I know he felt it because he actually offered me to take me out of school. I silently agreed and took his hand.

"It was Edward, wasn't it?" He said after he sat in the driver's seat, there was anger in his voice. He put the heat up for me and I shook my head. It's not Edward's fault. But that didn't stop me from speaking profanities to him in my mind.

"You're too kind little light," he said as he pulled out of the parking lot "I could hear your little conversation."

"I'm fine Jazz," I whined "It's in the past now, I can't take back what was said and even if I could I wouldn't."

"Then why do you feel so crappy?"

"I always feel crappy."

"Now you and I both know that's a lie." He smirked and I turned on the radio. We Owned The Night blared through the speakers and I giggled at the coincidence. He smiled at the familiarity of the song we always sing together and we sang along.

**XxX**

I sat in my hospital bed, no I did nothing wrong, I'm perfectly fine. Well, as fine has I can be with horrible anemia, it's just my weekly transfusions!

"Hey Doctor C!" I waved at Carlisle as I swung my legs back and forth. I always feel terribly short when I sit on these beds; I'm like a foot above the ground!

"Hello Luz." He said sweetly giving me a hug. I squealed and hugged him back "You seem well today"

"I really hate it when people lie to me, love." I lowered my eyes. It was even obvious to me that… I just can't say it, not even think it. If I do it will just be over. I'm weaker, thinner; my fucking hair is falling out! And so damn tired all the time.

"Don't worry about anything, don't event think about it. I'm a doctor remember? I'll make you healthy again." He encouraged wrapping an arm around me.

"That… hurts! I hate being so fragile!" I cried gasping for breath afterwards, I wanted to cry but it even hurt to do that. Carlisle's face withdrew from the loving father figure to his doctor's duties. A nurse came in and stuck the needle into my thin arm; my veins were clearly visible. I sat there as the blood filled my veins and ran through my body, a warm feeling flowed through my body and I immediately relaxed; that is, until I heard their voices.

"You shouldn't give that girl false hopes, it's obvious she doesn't have long. Maybe a month at most." Whispered the nurse from outside the door.

"I know, I just don't have the heart to tell her. My family and I have become very attached to her." Replied Carlisle.

"I understand but you _have_ to tell her. She can no longer go to school, she's too weak for that, she can't get too excited or emotional."

Their voices filling my head, the words spilling out of their mouths. Cant they tell I already know that? Don't they understand I can hear them? My heart clenched and I pulled the needle out of my arm; the last drops of the transfusion dripped down to the floor. I didn't pay attention to the nurses and doctors trying to stop me, they were nothing but shadows to me as I ran down the stairs. Balance wasn't easy to maintain and I had to stop to catch my breath. It was only then I realized I was crying.

"Luz," called Carlisle softly as he cradled me gently in his arms.

"I don't want to die!" I repeated over and over into his chest, those were the only words my mouth could form and no matter how I tried the tears would not stop falling.

* * *

**Told ya. Shit is getting real. I hope this isn't getting a bit too depressing, because it only gets worse from here. I think. Maybe. Next time on _All New_: Graduation Day! Please review! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Yay! It's a new chapter! Sorry I've been taking so long to update, life is just punching me in the throat every other day. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight, if I did Luz would be played by _Ivana Baquero_ and Aubrey would be played by _Blanca Suárez._**

* * *

It was finally graduation day, a day neither girls thought they would ever reach. For Luz, not alive anyway. She sat surrounded by her best friends, Aubrey and Jasper on either side, his arm sat around Alice's shoulder and his right hand held Luz's. To the best of his ability he kept his best friend in a happy mood, he was so proud of this great accomplishment. Even though he had been through this process countless times, this one finally seemed like an actual achievement instead of an obligation. Using all of her might, Luz held his hand back and kept her head held high. Jessica's speech was actually inspiring and brought a smile to her lips and when her name was finally called –the last on the list- the entirety of the Cullen clan including, Charlie and the majority of the graduating class stood up, the whole auditorium seemed to roar with applause.

It wasn't that Luz was very popular but she seemed to have been friendly with the senior class, not to mention her deteriorating health had made her infamous around the school. Through their applause they complimented her perseverance. This time Jasper was unable to stop her tears from falling and her wide smile from reaching her eyes.

"And now I have the honor of presenting Luz Zanabria and Jasper Hale on stage, lets hope they let us go out with a bang!" Said Jessica through the microphone. In the last weeks of school Jasper had revealed that he could play the guitar and would convince Luz to sing along with him whether it was at home or in school. Jasper grinned and strapped his guitar over his shoulder after removing his gown, the cap was left on. Luz mimicked his actions and took the microphone that Jessica handed to her, Luz's graduation dress was short and white and she wore brown heels matching the belt around her waist. Alice had been able to work her magic before the ceremony to make her look, not only healthy but beautiful. Her dark curly hair although not as full as it had once been was perfectly styled and fell down her back over her shoulders.

"I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad

Buy all of the things I never had

I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine

Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

Oh every time I close my eyes

I see my name in shining lights

A different city every night oh

I swear the world better prepare

For when I'm a billionaire." Sang Jasper as he strummed along on his guitar, the students watched in amazement as the transformation had begun before their very eyes. The once quiet, antisocial Cullen/Hale was now singing so comfortably on stage and well! Luz took her turn and rapped the lyrics. Every note was perfect and on point. And at the end the crowd began their applause again. They managed to go out with the bang they promised. Afterward most, if not all of the student body made their way to the Cullen household for the after party –with the exception of Aubrey. Luz's good mood held for the night as she danced with her fellow graduates. Jasper took her hand and led her away from the festivities knowing that she would soon crash. And she did.

**XxX**

I sat in my living room with Jake, we were watching some random show after having decided to leave the Cullen's graduation party early and the house was quiet since Luz had stood, of course she wouldn't miss a time to party with Jasper, it was a rare experience so we were alone. There was a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Jacob asked me as I wiggled out of his grasp. I answered the door.

"Carlisle?"

"Aubrey. Hi, where's Luz's room?"

"Upstairs, first door on the right. Why?"

"She's having some… issues with her health." He kept walking ahead of me, Jake lingered behind. I grabbed Carlisle's wrist urgently.

"What's going on with Luz?" I asked frantically, my eyes searching for the answer in his face.

"She's dying." I felt the tears start to burn the corner of my eyes. Jake stopped, Carlisle stopped, and everything seemed to stop.

"Carlisle I swear to God if one of you –"

"Shut up Jake! She's really sick!" Jake grabbed my wrist. His skin began to burn again; I hate it when he starts to get hot. I turned to him.

"You need to calm down, now. Or else." He looked at me, more confused than scared. Jake was always confused when it came to our health. He saw my eyes get glossy and cooled down. He found it pointless to turn when I was crying; I chose to cry a lot.

"Where is she?"

"With Jasper at the house, the party is over."

"She's dying and you leave her with Jasper?"

"Jake!"

"What? It's true! You'll be next!" Jake protectively stepped between Carlisle and me "Well not with me here."

"Jacob. Stop it. Your anger is unnecessary."

"You don't tell me when my anger is necessary and unnecess-"

"Jacob! My sister is dying!" I cried. Carlisle packed one set of clothes, why was he only packing one set? His phone rang.

"No, no. Keep her up!"

"What's happening? CARLISLE ANSWER ME!"

"Luz is dying. Quicker." Jake tensed up, warm again.

"Jake babe, please." He hates when I give him pet names; He started to shake.

"We need to go." His shaking became almost at an extreme but it was minor in comparison to mine. I couldn't hold it in, I shoved my head into Jake's arm and cried. He looked at Carlisle.

"Your car or mine?"

* * *

**Merp, if Jackson Rathbone can sing then so can Jasper. Oh yeah, Luz is in trouble. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey, it's a two for one! I might think Luz is mix between Ivana Baquero and Ana de Armas. I can't pick! **

* * *

"Sweetheart, do you want anything to eat? Drink?" Alice asked sweetly, doing what ever she could to keep Luz awake. It was hard because every minute came another vision of her death, in a few of them she actually caught glimpses of her golden vampire eyes but she was unable to tell who was making that kind of decision. Luz just shook her head.

"Well I'll get you another blanket, we need to warm you up!" Alice smiled but it was obvious she was hiding her pain. She left the room and got the blankets.

"Alice!" Called Rosalie from her room.

"Yes?" She replied standing in her sisters' doorway, blankets in hand. Rose sat on her bed looking pretty as always but her golden eyes were filled with concern.

"What are we doing?" She asked in a low whisper, she put a hand to her forehead and looked down "We're vampires and you know what we do in this situation. It's a natural instinct and… I want to change her."

"We can't! We'll be breaking the treaty and then it will be all out war with the wolves!"

"Who cares about stupid dogs?" Snapped Rose, she grinded her teeth in anger.

"Carlisle went to her house to get her things, I can't see him so I'm guessing Aubrey and Jake are with him." Said Alice looking down, she walked out of the room and covered Luz with the blankets. Jasper sat beside her, he was obviously afraid to touch her; he, being so new and unable to control himself well._ I want to touch her but I'm too cold, I want to hug her but she might break_, he thought.

Aubrey bounded out of the car and into the house, in the living room sat Edward, Emmett and Bella so Luz was obviously upstairs. Edward moved to direct her but Emmett cut him off.

"Come on." He said quietly, the whole atmosphere in the house was dense and depressing; probably Jasper's unconscious use of his powers. Jacob and Carlisle entered the room moments after Aubrey sprinted up the stairs.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Asked Bella from her seat on the couch.

"I'm with Aubrey, she's kind of my girlfriend now." He replied looking down at her, his confusion was exchanged for concern and absolute dread on the car ride here "Do you know…"

Bella shook her head, her eyes drooped down. Jake's breath caught his throat, all his memories with Luz filled his mind. The days when Aubrey worked and both had nothing to do, sometimes they could just sit in silence but it would never last to long; that was too awkward for Luz's tastes and she would burst out laughing. He also remembered the times where he would come so early in the morning and she would wake up just to make him breakfast even when he didn't ask. The random days they partied at the beach. Even the naps she took on his bed when she happened to be anywhere near his house. He wasn't as oblivious as Aubrey thought; he saw how Luz's health was declining but tried to play it off as nothing just like she did.

**XxX**

My heart was breaking piece by piece when I saw Luz. Her thin fragile body and her pale skin made her look like a skeleton. Sitting next to her was Jasper that looking like a guardian angel, his blond hair was like a golden halo and his eyes only strayed from Luz for a split second to glance at me.

"A- Aubrey?" Called Luz's voice hoarsely, she was so far gone that she could barley see me. Tears began to pour from my eyes and I grasped her arm softly.

"I'm here Luz, its ok, I'm here!" She glanced at Jasper for a second and he left the room. Luz lifted her arms up in a silently gesture for a hug which I gladly gave her.

"Aubrey… your boobs are killing me." She choked out, I gasped and pulled away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried inching away from her, she giggled softly; the sound was like music to my ears and just being able to hear her laugh was a huge relief.

"Yo me siento contento de venir aquí con ustedes," I could barley hear her say.

"Oh no, no te atrevas a empezar a hablar así." I managed, she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Fine, then I wont! Is Jake here?" I just cannot believe that she is still able to act like her old self; I swear she's just doing this to piss me off. I walked out of the room and called down the stairs for Jake to come up. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget the look on his face, so shocked he was almost unable to move. It was obvious that Luz was feeling uncomfortable under his gaze so I pinched him.

"No fair! I wanna pinch him!" Cried Luz with wide eyes, she waved her hands and wiggled her fingers trying to reach him. Under all of those blankets her legs were almost numb. Jacob rushed to her side and lifted them off; he sat down and lifted her to sit on his lap.

"Better then all those blankets huh?" He grinned and held her in place.

"_Oh yeah._" She half moaned as she leaned back, looking at those two now made me feel even worse. Comparing the two was terrible, Luz's pale skin that was once almost the same as Jacob's tan, Jacob's tall form and muscles; next to him she was a skeleton! Without the blood that she didn't have wouldn't let the nutrients flow and even though they had been feeding her more that usual she could not just put on the weight, that had been explained to me on the way here by Carlisle but still… seeing it in person was completely different!

I don't know what to do, I cannot see Luz die. Not now, not ever. And this is when I start considering the situation as a whole; I'M IN A HOUSE FULL OF _VAMPIRES_. Edward was at the door the second the thought entered my mind; he didn't say a thing but pointedly glanced at my boyfriend- I mean Jacob.

"There is a treaty between the Quileute's and the Cullen's." I remembered Jake explaining. Oh! So that's why they hesitate! I looked back at Edward and he nodded signifying I was right. I glared at Jacob and stomped over to his side.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**To break the treaty or to not break the treaty. That is the question. Any opinions? Should she be changed? By the way, I was considering doing a series of oneshots of the random untold stories, such as Aubrey's escapades in Ikea with Emmet and Luz's partying days with Jacob. **

**Spanish Translation: **

**"**Yo me siento contento de venir aquí con ustedes" means "I am happy that I came here with you"

"Oh no, no te atrevas a empezar a hablar así." means "Oh no, don't you dare start talking like that."

**Please review! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Tis a new chapter today! Okay, here's some news that might interest you (or not), I'm moving to M.A. for a few months and I'm leaving in a few days. The problem here is that I have the rest of the chapters saved onto my old laptop which is being used by my father and I don't know how I'm going to be able to post them. Hopefully I can successfully transfer them over to my new laptop and continue this. I don't want to let you guys down so wish me luck. **

* * *

My living blanket had been taken from me and I was highly upset… and cold.

"¿Sabes lo que me gustaría ver ahora?" I questioned Edward whom was standing in the doorway. I unconsciously reverted to Spanish.

"Queen of the Damned," he answered, "you're… weird."

"I've been told." Edward carried me down the stairs slowly but even to me his movement was too fast and my eyes clouded over with colors that I could not name.

"Hey, Hey! Stay with me here." He called softly into my ear; I blankly stared at the beautiful creature in front of me. Did I know him? Yes, I do… his name is Edward and did I just think he's beautiful? It is _so_ obvious I am losing it. I shifted my eyes to the television behind the boy and watched as Queen of the Damned played; I took no notice of the other girl that sat beside me. Bella Swan is her name that I remember. This movie… I remember it too but I just can't seem to focus, my eyes are becoming heavy and all I want to do is sleep….

"Little Light?" Whispered a voice to me. I was brought out of my trance and looked into Jasper's golden eyes, feeling more awake than ever I smiled up at him. He smiled back and sat beside me, an arm wrapped around my waist. The soft fabric of the little white dress Alice had lent to me hung off my now bony hips and made me slightly self-conscious. Again, the unwanted emotions were swept away by my dark angel: Jasper. I couldn't find any other term to call him by, since meeting him all he has done was watch over me; I like to think its in gratitude of my friendship I've given him. To Jasper I am his savior and he just doesn't want to let me go. Unable to continue my thought pattern I leaned my head on his shoulder and began to fall asleep.

**XxX**

"Jake, I'm scared." I said quietly, we stood alone in Edward's room. My anxiousness took over my curiosity so I didn't bother looking around.

"She'll be fine," I took a glance in his eyes and knew he was lying. It was like he was trying to convince himself more than me. For some reason I could tell that he already knew why I wanted to speak to him in private.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything. For you? Anything."

"Let Luz be changed." I implored. His look of concern turned into a look of despair, his internal argument now became obvious to me.

"No! Aubrey, she can't!" He shook his head; I placed my hands on his shoulders so he could focus on me.

"She has to." I replied; my voice shook but I didn't take my eyes off of his.

"No she doesn't! Aubrey, she'll be fine." Jake tried to reason unsuccessfully.

"Jake, she's going to die. Please, I need her. You don't understand, I've been best friends with this girl for years, we've been through hell and back _together_ and I _cannot _lose her." He looked down at his feet. He was shaking again; his arm that was now around my waist was shaking uncontrollably his grip got tighter as he looked into my eyes.

"Jake, calm down. Please, look, Luz needs this." He let go and began to walk away from me. In defeat I turned around and glanced at the view of the forest.

"Aubrey, I love you." I turned around, I couldn't trust my ears and needed to actually see this boy, just to make sure it wasn't only in my head.

"You're lying, if you loved me you'd let them –" I didn't want to use his feelings against him but the words came out before I thought about it.

"They can do it." I blinked twice, squeezed my arm and then looked down.

"Why are you sad now?"

"I love you too." He walked over to me and placed his hand beneath my chin and picked my head up. He looked in my eyes and saw the tears streaming down my face; he wiped them away and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I hoped so." I laughed and kissed him slowly, he held onto me tightly and kissed back more passionately than I thought he would. He began to suck onto my bottom lip before I gradually opened up for him. I may not have had many boyfriends in New York, they were mostly flings and never lasted long but this boy right here, I realized, was one that I could never get tired of kissing. Eventually the kiss slowed down and he rested his forehead onto mine. I pecked his lips one last time and we began to walk downstairs. Great my best friend is soon to thirst for my blood.

* * *

**They will break the treaty! The vote was pretty much unanimous and I felt if I didn't let that happen you guys might kill me. So rejoice! **

**Translation:**

"¿Sabes lo que me gustaría ver ahora?" means "Do you know what I would like to watch now?"

**I don't know exactly why I chose Queen of the Damned, it was a terrible movie and a disgrace to the books (which were amazing). I also do not own Twilight or Queen of the Damned. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Oh snap, Edward's POV and Bella's! That must mean things are going to happen.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Crepúsculo. **

* * *

Three months ago at the least I was still sure my love for Bella was never going away.

Everything is different.

It is now, in this house, sitting on this couch that I find myself obscured by my feelings. I was so convinced our love was eternal; we were going to get married. That's why Emmett was so excited. I stared down at the motionless girl on the couch, she reminded me of Bella. Bella, I followed my eyes, up her small frame, looking over her chestnut-brown hair. It was maddening to not be able to read her thoughts. She looks angry, or upset. As if she could read my feelings and know what I was thinking. About Luz, about everything. The mood in the room shifted, it was Jasper again. I cast him a look, he caught my eye and froze, _I'm sorry._ I nodded my head in response to his silent statement.

"Edward," I was called awake by Bella's voice.

"Yes?" I answered trying not to wake Luz, she seemed so peaceful. Her chest rose and fell in rhythm with her short breaths. Alice sat opposite of us her gaze fixed on Luz, she knew what I did, and she understood already what was going to happen, even if the others, not even Luz herself, knew.

"Edward, what is going on?" Asked Bella, her eyes were so innocent, the way they were when I proposed, the night of the prom, those eyes that I fell I love with.

"Luz is dying," I said slowly. The words seeped through the room; I felt the room tense up, the slight nuances that gave them away. Bella didn't notice, she never noticed anything anymore. She didn't notice how Luz's health declined each day, with each passing second her body became weaker and weaker, how the blood that once flowed through her veins ran dry. Bella looked down at Luz, running her eyes over the small figure of the girl next her. It was subtle; I saw the jealousy flash across her eyes.

"She looks like a vampire." She said keeping her gaze on Luz. The others had hesitantly left the room by now, letting us have some privacy. I got up slowly taking a blanket off the chair and lay it over Luz's shivering body.

"Edward," Bella took a breath. "Is she going to be one?" She asked. I stopped; it didn't take a mind reader to know what she was thinking. Bella wanted to be a vampire and she didn't realize how much it was killing me. The thought of taking her life, leaving her cold, empty and soulless. The way we all were. It was different with Luz, she didn't want it, but it seemed to be the only way to keep her alive. It didn't seem fair did it? But that's the way it was, and Bella didn't understand it. She had changed ever since Luz and Aubrey came to town. Maybe she wasn't used to be not being the center of attention, that someone had intruded in her life, taken over her new family and turned her old family against her. Jacob spent all of his time with Aubrey now, and with Aubrey always here, the wet dog smell never went away –the only part that disturbed me.

"I don't know." I answered her. But I did know, we all knew.

"How is she?" Asked Aubrey, she walked into the room with Jacob at her heel.

"She could use some heat." I said turning away from them. Jacob moved to sit next to Luz, pulling her fragile body up against him. She gave a small sigh at the sudden heat, but then her body relaxed to him and she fell back asleep. I caught Aubrey's eye, _I'm worried._ I moved my eyes from her to Luz. There was a time when Bella was my whole world, now I look at Luz and suddenly I'm not sure.

"Edward, relax." I felt Alice's had on my arm. My fist unclenched, I didn't realized what I must have looked like in front of Bella.

"Oh my god." Whispered Bella, her brown eyes began to water, "You... I can't believe it." Her voice was unstable, shaking.

"Bella," I didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter because she was already running, I should have gone after her. I could have, but didn't, I couldn't Luz needed me here. She needed all of us here.

**XxX**

I ran out the house, I couldn't watch this anymore. Rosalie came up behind me and grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked harshly, her pretty face twisted in an angry frown.

"Excuse me?"

"Luz is dying and you're worried about Edward not loving you anymore? Why do you feel the need to be this completely dramatic bitch for everything?" She snapped viciously.

"You have no idea what I feel! If I lose Edward I lose everything!" My heart started racing and I thought back to when Edward left me before, then I had Jacob… Where is he now? With that little whore. I can't go through this again!

"I honestly don't care. There are more important things going on now." I stalled, after everything that happened between me and Edward I'd figure Rosalie liked me at least a little bit by now. I guess I was wrong.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because I'd give anything to switch back! And right now you're acting like a jealous brat because another human is getting more attention than you. Because _she_ deserves our attention!"

"Why? Do you want to die?"

"No, Bella, I want to live on through others. Through having a family. I don't want to live forever. You know how dreadful that is?"

"But you have Emmett."

"Sometimes that's not enough!"

"Edward is enough for me!" I cried. I've never needed anyone else as much as I needed Edward. To be with him forever is all I want.

"I guess that's where we differ. Honestly, you want to know what I think? You're just desperate to be loved by someone for once and you chose Edward to be the one to fill that hole where your heart should be."

"Since when are you a therapist?"

"You know it's true." By then I was done with having a lecture by someone who doesn't know or care about how I feel. I started to walk away which pissed Rosalie off. I heard a thud and watched the small tree in front of the house fall. I looked at the Cullen's house once more.

"I need to get out of here."

**XxX**

Edward knew before Rosalie came back. She burst into the house,

"Well," she snapped walking into the living room, Jacob and Aubrey looked up at her, "What just happened?" Asked Aubrey. Edwards face was hard, emotionless. Rosalie looked at him and then back to Jacob and Aubrey.

"Bella left." She said at length.

"She won't come back." Alice said from the corner, Edward's eyes flashed to her.

"You knew this was going to happen?" He growled. Alice crossed the room in a flash.

"Only right before she ran away, Edward I swear, I didn't see it coming before she made up her mind." She paused, "That is not your main concern now." Her lips moved fast, Edwards jaw clenched and he looked at Luz who was wrapped up in Jacob's arms. Jasper was too cold to hold her and let her go very reluctantly.

"I don't know, I can't do this, not again," he said quietly. The room fell into a spurious calm. "Jasper this is no time for mind games." Edward sighed.

"What's going to happen?" Aubrey cut in, "I don't understand, my best friend is dying here, what are we going to do?" Her eyes fixated on Alice.

"We're going to turn her." By this time Carlisle and Esme had entered the room and were standing behind Alice.

"Excuse me?" Jacob exclaimed.

"With your permission of course," added Carlisle. Jacobs jaw clenched "I don't know, I can't actually make a decision like that without talking to Sam first." He sighed, not being the Alpha meant that he needed permission for things. It was one of the many repercussions he had to face since making the decision to not be the Alpha.

"Jake," Aubrey took his hand, "Jacob please, if they don't change her, then she will…die." Her eyes locked with his and something passed between them. After a while Jacob's jaw relaxed and he looked down at Luz with a sigh. There was no way he could be so heartless to this little wonder in his arms.

"Alright, if I allow you to do this, then you have to promise to make it as painless as possible." Carlisle nodded and placed his hand on Esme's.

"Since she is unconscious already she probably wont feel the pain of the transformation." A shudder ran through Aubrey at the _probably_, any type of pain is unbearable to watch especially when it's toward someone you care about. Before she was able to muse more on the topic of Luz's pain Edward lifted the dying girl in his arms and carried her up the stairs into the spare bedroom that she slept in before. He gently set her down on the bed and was immediately filled with doubt of his decision, but now he was past the point of no return and these will be the last few moments of Luz's mortal life. What will happen next? If she wakes up how will she react? Will she be filled with hate for the Cullen's for making her into a monster without her permission? Will she be grateful for the new life given to her?

With all of these unanswerable questions in mind Edward leaned into the curve of Luz's pale slender neck, never had he bitten a person with the intention of changing them and he hesitated with the worry of hurting the small girl. He shook off the worry and in an instant bit her, a small high pitched gasp escaped the girls mouth and when Edward pried his teeth from her neck Luz's hazel eyes were wide with shock but no pain was seen. Almost as if she was unable to make any noise her small mouth was opened slightly and seemed to be solidified in the form of her last gasp.

Unnatural fear clenched Edward's unbeating heart and he understood that now was the time that everyone dreaded the most. As if they all knew it every single vampire in the house became rigid with worry, Jasper most of all.

He entered the room soon after Edward released her and fixated his golden eyes onto his friend. The emotions poured out of him and were almost unbearable and unimaginable for Edward to even comprehend. How can such emotions live in Jasper for that girl? Paternal love and friendship were the strongest and incorruptible, that was clear even to Edward but the look in his eyes, the deep feelings he could have for Luz made Edward undeniably jealous. Stupid for him it was to be jealous of Jasper, he loved Alice and never would that change. Edward jealous? What happened to the love _he_ had for Bella? How has it all changed so quickly just by the arrival of these two girls?

He fumbled down the stairs unable to focus on the worried glances and kept only in his confused thoughts. Aubrey ignored him and started at Carlisle and Esme.

"Is she alright?" She questioned, her voice thick with concern. Esme sat beside her in a comforting manner and smiled.

"In time Aubrey, the transformation lasts a few days. I'd welcome you to stay here but when it's over she will be unstable around humans. You may stay the night but it would be best if Jacob takes you home." Breathed Esme's honey sweet voice; Aubrey was immediately taken in by it and relaxed. Jacob pouted at Esme's ability to comfort his girlfriend in her time of need.

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat, how I wonder what you're at," mumbled Edward just loud enough for everyone to hear. They stared at him oddly and he shifted his eyes to them, he sat with his chin resting on his hand while his arm was supported by his knee; next to Alice "That's what Luz is thinking of now." He explained. Alice giggled behind her hand; the sounds of bells were heard to Aubrey and Jacob's ears.

"Alice in Wonderland."

"Is she dreaming she's Alice?" Asked Emmett bemused; pain was the only thing he could remember from his transformation.

"_Alice?_ Luz would rather be the Mad Hatter," commented Aubrey matter-of-factly.

"We're all a little mad." Replied Emmett mysteriously and highly out of character.

"Now imagine this, Luz as a vampire. I'm more then happy that she will live but _Luz is much more then mad_. You guys better be prepared." Warned Aubrey as she stood up ready to make her leave; Jacob mirrored her actions. They left with Aubrey's warning fresh in the air, Esme sighed in disagreement. She was the one who knew Luz the least and took Aubrey's warning to heart, but Esme wasn't worried or frightened of the girl; call it a motherly instinct but she knew that Luz wouldn't be much trouble to her or the others, although… Edward seems to be a completely different story. She hid a smile as she glanced at her adoptive son, keeping it well hidden but it was obvious for her the feelings that were beginning to emerge for the small girl that lay in figurative turmoil just at the top of the stairs.

"Tell me about her," asked Esme curiously, the reactions were the things she wanted to really feel from her 'children' and at the same time she would be able to gather information of her new 'daughter'.

"She's funny has hell." said Emmett excitedly, he almost bounced in his seat.

"She can be very distracting and complicated, has a nice voice too but never seems to lie to anybody," mused Rosalie, the memories of Luz were few to her but she never felt any distrust towards her.

"Half truths are worse than lies." Snapped Edward, all heads turned to him waiting for an explanation of his accusations "She told us she moved here because it was all she and Aubrey could afford, did she not?" They responded with a nod.

"Why were the two emancipated? Any adult could see that Luz wasn't well, why would they foolishly leave her alone? And at such a young age…." He didn't continue; the facts of the story weren't straight even in his mind. He shut them out and retreated into his room.

* * *

**Hey look at that, Edward has feelings! But as you can see he's in super denial. Hm, I wonder what Luz will be like as a vampire? Will she be _gifted?_ Any thoughts?**

**BTW, a bit of personal news, I'm moving tomorrow. Still not sure how I'm going to update this /: **

**Please review! **


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay, most of this chapter is taken from the book so I would be able to flow the story with the sequence of events that actually occurred within the book I also would not like to be sued for this so remember I own NOTHING. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its sequals. **

* * *

That night Alice met up with Bella outside of her home, even though the concern for Luz was solid in her system Bella was still her friend even though she had been difficult lately. But now was not the time to discuss feelings.

"Alice?" Bella said from her porch as Alice exited her car, her face full of stress and fear "what did you see?" Before Alice could mutter her answer Jacob, Quil and Embry arrived at the scene as well.

"I take it you're going to say something important." Said Jacob, she starred at him for one second, and then turned to Bella, evidently having chosen to let them hear.

"The decision has been made."

"You're going to Seattle?"

"No." The color drained from Bella's face and her stomach lurched.

"They're coming here?" she choked out.

The Quileute boys watched silently, reading every unconscious play of emotion on the girl's faces. They were rooted in place, yet not completely still. All three pairs of hands were trembling.

"Yes."

"To Forks," Bella whispered.

"Yes."

"For?"

She nodded understanding her question. "One carried your red shirt. But we can't let them come that far. There aren't enough of us to protect the town." Her face was suddenly desolate.

"Alice, I have to go, I have to go away from here."

"That wont help. It's not like we're dealing with a tracker. They'll still come looking here first."

"Then I have to go to meet them!" if her voice wasn't so hoarse and strained it would have been a shriek. "If they find what they're looking for, maybe they'll go away and not hurt anyone else!"

"Hold it," Jacob ordered in a low, forceful voice. "_What_ is coming?"

Alice turned her icy gaze on him. "Our kind. Lots of them."

"Why?"

"For Bella. That's all we know."

"There are too many for you?" he asked.

"Excellent!" Alice hissed.

Bella starred, still frozen in horror, at Alice's new expression. Her face was alive with exultation, all the despair wiped clean from her perfect features.

She grinned at Jacob and he grinned back.

"Everything disappeared, of course," she told him in a smug voice. "That's inconvenient, but, all things considered, I'll take it."

"We have to coordinate," Jacob said. "It wont be easy for us. Still, this is our job more than yours."

"I wouldn't go that far, but we need the help. We aren't going to be picky."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait" Bella interrupted them.

Alice was on her toes, Jacob leaning down toward her, both of their faces lit up with excitement, both of their noses wrinkled against the smell. The looked at her impatiently.

"Coordinate?" she repeated through her teeth.

"You honestly didn't think you were going to keep us out of this?" Jacob asked.

"You _are_ staying out of this!"

"Your psychic doesn't think so."

"Alice- tell them no!" she insisted "They'll get killed!"

Jacob, Quil and Embry laughed out loud.

"Bella," Alice said, her voice soothing, placating, "separately we could get killed. Together-"

"It'll be no problem," Jacob finished her sentence. Quil laughed again.

"How many?" Quil asked eagerly.

"No!" Bella shouted.

Alice didn't even look at her. "It changes – twenty-one today, but the numbers are going down."

"Why?" Jacob asked, curious.

"Long story," Alice said, suddenly looking around at the open space. "And this isn't the place for it."

"Soon?" Jacob pushed.

"Yes, Aubrey will probably explain," she answered him. "We were already planning a… strategic meeting. If you're going to fight with us you'll need some instructions." The wolves made a disgruntled face at the last part.

"No!" Bella moaned.

"We've got to get back to Sam, when?" Jacob agreed.

"After Luz's transformation. There's too much tension now for training." Their eyes all turned to the ground, the concern was still thick in the foggy air, they agreed on this fact.

"Where?"

"About ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station. Come at it from the west and you'll be able to follow our scent in."

"We'll be there." They turned to leave.

"Wait, Jake!" Bella called after him. "_Please!_ Don't do this!"

He paused, turning back to grin at her, while Quil and Embry stopped impatiently. "Don't be ridiculous, Bells. You're giving me a much better gift than I gave you." He said indicating the bracelet on her wrist. He had made it for her before he started dating Aubrey but he gave it to her anyway to signify their lasting friendship.

"No!" she shouted again. He didn't respond; he hurried to catch up with his friends, who were already gone. She watched helplessly as Jacob disappeared.

**XxX**

Four days passed, uneasy and unsettling days. Jasper faithfully never left Luz's side; not when her body began to shake, not when she lost all the color of her skin, not when her large hazel began to burn red and not when the beauty of a vampire filled her body inside and out. He took no notice of the changes and only noted when her living heart ceased to beat; a few poisonous tears had managed to escape from his eyes but they soon disappeared when her newly red eyes slowly began to close. She blinked, snapped her mouth shut and shifted her eyes to him.

Brand new.

* * *

**SHE'S AALLLIIIVVEEEEEE. Kind of. In a way, I guess. **

**I now empathize with my own character today, moving away from New York City to a rainy area (minus the hot guys). Eh, when it stops raining I'll be good again. Btw, she will be gifted and thank you all for your reviews. You guys make me look kind of retarded when I laugh and smile at my laptop. But in a good way.**

**Please review! **


	19. Chapter 18

**The moment you've been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight ect. ect. **

* * *

What's going on? I'm… am I alive? My eyes shifted to the person next to me. I vaguely remember him as Jasper my beautiful best friend but something is different; those scars… are they new? They run along his face down through his shirt and it makes me wonder, how could I have been so blind? But if I can see them now means….

"Please don't look at me like that," he whispered, looking down at me. I now understood how uncomfortable he felt under my curious gaze.

"I love you." I said, beautiful words left my mouth making a beautiful noise that I could barely recognize as my voice. To explain my statement, my love for him was the love I felt for no one else but Aubrey; she helped me so much how can I not love her and now Jasper. He grinned his shiny white teeth down at me; I couldn't help but feel happy, delighted in fact. I laughed, the sound seemed so foreign but I liked it and laughed louder. The whole house heard and I knew it, my new senses alerted me to the others coming into the room without me even having to look.

"So beautiful." Cooed Esme, her beauty… all of their beauty almost blinded me; I was helped up by Jasper, the coldness of his hands seemed to disappear but I figure that's because we are now the same. A mirror was instantly in my face and my reflection scared me the most.

The last time I've seen myself I was skin and bones! Now marble like tan skin covered my healthy looking thin body, my curves were thankfully there as well and I thanked the Gods for my Puerto Rican heritage. My full lips were pale from the lack of blood I had but I tried not to think about that now; my always-curly hair was thick again and seemed so dark it contrasted greatly with my now paleish skin. I am a new person and I instantly felt scared, my bottom lip quivered as I took a light step backwards, a gasp sounded from Alice's lips as she let go of the mirror. It fell but didn't break as it was caught by Carlisle; Alice wrapped her tiny arms around my equally tiny frame.

"It's okay Luz! It's really you, we will always be here for you!" She said quickly. The words I was once not able to catch were easily heard through my new hearing.

"Can you guys leave? I want to be alone." I requested glancing into each of their eyes, as if they were zombies or soldiers with me at their command they exited the room one by one except for Alice who still held on.

"What- what was that?" I asked stiffly, she loosened her hold and looked wide-eyed at me.

"You… you can control people!" She cried almost in a frightened tone of voice. Control people? Like the extra powers that Edward, Jasper and Alice all have? "That's amazing!"

"Alice… _do not_ scare me like that!" I said with my eyes closed, she grinned happily and placed her hands on her hips.

"So you can only control people if you're looking at them!" She noted gleefully.

"Great to know." I replied, the topic died when she pulled me out of the room and down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked as soon as I understood that we were leaving the house. Jasper stood close on my heels and it took me a moment to realize we were gaining speed; my curls flew behind me and probably hit Jazz since he came to my side. We ran into the forest and they led me through twisted paths and I took no notice of the trees and plants that stood in my way, Alice released my hand and I was set loose able to run gracefully on my own. I might have left the two behind but I was too indulged with the sights around me to take notice.

I was stopped as I spotted a large deer prancing through the woods, my eyes zeroed in on it and I lifted myself on my tippy toes. Without actually realizing it I instinctively went on high alert in order to pounce; the blood that I unconsciously yearned for was within my reach and all I needed to do was finish it off. The ground never seemed to touch my bare feet as I leaped from the large root I stood on onto the innocent deer that was petrified beneath me. Without thinking I bit into one of its pulsing veins and drank.

**XxX**

Fleeting moments of the newborn passed before my eyes as she used her newfound speed to leave Alice and I behind. We cautiously followed her and masked our movements enough for her not to notice us. To the untrained eye she would have seemed more like a ghost then a vampire; a dark figure in white with fluid movements and her Goddess-like looks. The way she let her instincts guide her made me almost feel like a proud parent, the graceful way she was able to obtain her food seemed beautiful in the strangest ways and after she was done I felt the confusion she breathed out into the atmosphere as if she couldn't understand why she did what she had done although the meaning was obvious to her.

I made my way to where she sat on the ground and took notice of her appearance; the ends of her dress were slightly dirty and ripped but all that aside she sat there like and old porcelain doll not a drop of blood did she spill, her large eyes that could be taken as menacing and evil due to their red tint shifted to me. Surprised they were to see me since she had apparently not notice my presence.

"Jazz." She squealed in delight as she saw me, I walked to her sheepishly for changing her mood without consent.

"Are you faring well to the change?"

"I don't think I've ever noticed this… but you talk like you come from a different time 'Are you fairing well to the change?' anyone would just ask me how I feel. Plus your Texas twang just adds 'The Southern Gentleman' type that is virtually extinct." she stated rather randomly. Reading in too much to what I say has apparently got her questioning things she never noticed before; I smiled and told her my story. Beginning to end she sat there fascinated asking questions here and there but never completely interrupting me. Honestly I worried for the first time about how she what she would think of me after I told her the story of my past, the monster that I am. When I finished there was a long pause before she spoke.

"I remember you telling me you were 148 but I never really thought much about it." She admitted her eyebrows knitted together and it was obvious she felt a little shy for not understanding before. She reached a tiny hand to my face and I scooted closer to her, her fingertips traces down the side of my jaw down to my neck. They traced the visible scars on my neck, now with the knowledge of how I got them she looked solemn.

"Jasper, I wanted to tell you…" she dropped her hand and looked down, the feeling of guilt was bubbled up and spewed out "I'm sorry that I've been such a nuisance to you guys. I can't help you any more!"

"Help me?" I inquired

"Now that I'm a vampire you have no more _human _friends that you can be around without wanting to suck their blood."

"I'm still working on Aubrey but at least you've given me a head start."

**XxX**

"Sam! Where are you?" Screamed Jared

"Hey, Jared?" I said happily.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. No one cares to hear you scream like a little girl asking where Sam is." I yelled at Jared. The room got quiet, as Jared turned red in anger or embarrassment It was rare of Jared to turn around me so I didn't think about it much. Thinking about it, only Paul has turned around me but then again he has a short fuse. I walked into the living room to hear a slight thud from above.

"Ew, Jake? I think I found Sam." Jake laughed and looked up. Jared and Paul ran upstairs. I heard the slam of Sam's bedroom door on the wall.

"COCKBLOCK!" We all laughed as we saw Jared and Paul jump down the stairs with a slightly covered Sam chasing after them. Jake put his hand over my eyes.

"Yes Jake, because I'm really like, five. Sweetie my virgin eyes will be fine." I looked at Embry who shoved his finger in his mouth and made gagging noises. I shoved my middle finger in his face and he just laughed and licked it.

"That's so cute you and Jake just indirectly made out!" I said with a smile. Embry made a mad dash for the sink. Jake laughed but his smile slowly faded as he looked at me, I knew what he was thinking, I could imagine his -sometimes aggravating- deep voice in my head " well, Aubrey you have to tell Sam" blah, blah, blah. I glanced at the still naked Sam, oddly enough I wasn't embarrassed or anything just partially annoyed. "Sam, not that I mind but can you put some, I don't know, clothes on? I need to talk to you."

"Talk about what?" Apparently his nakedness didn't bother him either.

"Something, just put some goddamn clothes on! You're not Free Willy! Well he's like a whale but- whatever! Clothes, now!" I demanded. He made an awkward dash upstairs and I looked over at Jacob.

"I have no clue how to tell him this." I whispered in his ear, Sam ran back down about a minute later, sweet Jesus he changes quickly.

"So, what's to talk about child?"

"First, fuck off you little-" Jake kicked my leg.

"Domestic violence!" Jared and Embry laughed, Paul was actually serious which is rare unless I was pissing him off.

"Look, this is hard to say but um, the Cullen's sort of broke the treaty." Sam stood up and starting cracking his neck. A protective fear ran through my body and I realized something about Sam scared the living crap out of me; I panicked.

"How? Explain how you let them do this!" He roared at Jake. In protective retaliation Jake stood up and raised his hand to Sam.

"It's not her fault! It was necessary!" Sam smacked Jake's hand out of his face.

"Then whose fault was it? Huh?" by now they were pretty much nose to nose; my panic rose and I knew it was my turn to explain.

"She was dying! Even you know that! They had to change her, for me." I'm not too sure but I think Paul was the first to believe me when he saw the tears began to run down my cheeks; Jacob was apparently to livid to take notice of the world around him. Paul sat me down as I stared to shake -thinking about the situation with the vampires didn't help my already frantic nerves- he ran his fingers through my hair trying to calm me down.

"Maybe she's part werewolf after all!" Paul said in a failed attempt to make a joke, everyone glared at him, except me who began laughing uncontrollably. Sam walked up to me, kneeled down and placed his hands on my knees.

"She's not one of us any more… that's too bad."

"Sam, please she was going to die, they had to. If they didn't the suicide hotline would have had a lost case."

"Aubrey, you have to understand they basically broke the law." I stood up, looking down on Sam I started to scream.

"Fuck the law! We all break the law! Luz has broken the law many times, God I don't even want to remember how many times I had to bail her out of jail. One immortal life is better than two lives gone!"

"She has a point." Added Embry from behind, Jared nodded in agreement.

"But they had no per-" Jake raised his hand and sort of flinched.

"Well, they did have permission. I let them, as long as they made it as painless as possible and they did exactly that." My head was now on Paul's shoulder and he just played with my hair keeping me calm.

"Paul, Stop touching my girl!" Paul just laughed and continued to run his fingers through my hair. Emily walked downstairs and straight into the kitchen.

"Anyone hungry?" Everyone ran into the kitchen. Emily's cooking always put everyone in a good mood.

"Broski! Comida!" Everyone gave me a confused stare that said, would you choose one language at a time?

"So what are we gunna do?"

"Nothing. It never happened." Everyone looked at Sam in shock. Luz was bit four days ago by Edward mother-effin Cullen and he expects me to forget it ever happened? "I mean it happened but on records it never happened. I understand that changing Luz was the only option to save her life, I'm not as stone hearted as you think I am."

"Really? You're kidding!" I ran to Sam and attacked him in a huge hug.

"Alright, alright. Go sit for lunch." He said with a smile. After the amazing meal that Emily cooked, Jacob called to the attention of the rest of the members of his pack. He began to speak about the upcoming attack by a number a newborns, holy shit! How could I forget that?

"So you guys are actually gunna help the Cullen's?" I asked looking around the large table, Jared was still upset with me, I could tell but they all agreed.

"This is what we're here for Aubrey, we can't deny a chance to protect our home." Sam said leaning back in his seat "Do you know something about this?"

I nodded slowly, embarrassed for forgetting to tell them earlier. "Last year, there were a group of three nomad vampires. They came upon the Cullen's playing baseball, Laurent, the one you guys killed a few months ago was also a nomad but he tried to live like one of the Cullen's with another clan, didn't work out that well I guess. James "the tracker" had set his sights on Bella and became hell-bent on killing her. He almost succeeded but our own personal vampires killed him first. His mate, Victoria is now set on revenge against Edward and wants to kill Bella so he can feel the pain of loosing a mate." I explained thoughtfully, the wolves didn't reply as they let the story sink in, "It's too bad Edward doesn't consider Bella his mate anymore." I added, they burst into fits of laughter.

"What?"

"Since when?"

"That hoe!"

"Yep, he's actually falling for Luz. Which is not so surprising. It's good he's kind enough to still want to keep Bella safe though. If they wanted they could just pack up and leave while the newborns come here without warning and destroy the town." I continued, the pack rolled their eyes, some were shaking their heads. Unnecessary drama.

"We'll protect her and the town no matter what." Said Jake as he put an arm around me, I felt safe in his warm embrace. Now all I had to worry about was Luz, how will she feel about Edward's feelings? As a matter of fact, would she actually believe them? She usually goes into denial when it comes to other people having actual feelings for here, that poor damaged girl. I wondered how she feels now, is she still in pain? Will she fight during the attack? I shook off my worries. There is no way Jasper would let her get hurt in any way.

* * *

**Honestly did you expect the wolves to be such big assholes? I don't, didn't, whatever. Now we're gettin' to the good stuff! Please review! **


	20. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry about the gaps between my updates, getting a new life together in a new state is kind of a bitch. But I'm pretty settled in now and I actually got a job at Six Flags. So...yay me! :)**

**And I want to thank all you guys who still review and read this, I wouldn't blame you if you think I'm a bit of a flake. **

* * *

Soon the days of relaxation had come to an end and the focus of the impending fight was upon them and now was the time for training. The Cullen's and their new child met with the pack in the forest. Luz lagged behind, hiding herself as best as she could behind Rosalie. Edward and Bella were the last to arrive at the big open field. The others were already waiting, speaking casually, relaxed. Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the wide space now and then. Alice didn't look as enthusiastic as the others; she stood aside, watching Jasper stretching his arms as if he were warming up to exercise; her lips pushed in a pout. The werewolves were on their way and it made Alice uncomfortable to be blind. Luz listened as Edward warned his siblings.

"Prepare yourselves – they've been holding out on us."

"What do you mean?" Alice demanded.

"Shh," he cautioned, and stared past her into the darkness.

"What? It's too dark, I can't hear you!" Luz said sarcastically. Emmett snorted with laughter but stopped immediately at the sight of the pack.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath. "Did you ever see anything like it?"

Esme and Rosalie exchanged a wide-eyed glance. Bella, with her human eyesight was unable to see clearly in this darkness.

"The pack has grown," Edward murmured into her ear. There were now ten of them. "Fascinating."

Carlisle took a slow, deliberate step forward. It was a careful movement, designed to reassure.

"Welcome," he greeted the wolves.

Luz listened as Edward translated for the wolves, they apparently didn't trust the vampires enough to come in their human forms.

"My son Jasper" – he gestured to where Jasper stood, tensed and ready- "has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us," he said.

"They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than our first several months of this life. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you- it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves." Explained Carlisle. He nodded off to Jasper who began his speech.

"Carlisle's right, they'll fight like children, that is why they are _created_. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army. But no human army could stand against them. Now the two most important things to remember are first: never let them get their arms around you they'll crush you instantly," he began to pace, Luz had never seen him so serious. Yet he looked so wise, and she knew why. "And second: never go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that. And you will lose." Luz smirked, not only were the rules for what the wolves _shouldn't_ do, they were what she should. The vampires began to brawl it out in highly amusing fights. During these Jasper laid out two other rules: never lose focus and never turn your back on your enemy. Before the pack had left Jasper turned to everyone one last time.

"Don't any of you worry, not only do we have you," he motioned to the wolves "we have a secret weapon, our very own newborn." He took me from my hiding spot. For some reason I felt too shy to show myself, or maybe I was ashamed of my blood red eyes. They were associated with the enemy now.

"I take it you all remember our lovely and dear Luz." He introduced me as he held my hand reassuringly. Some of the wolves, I wasn't able to recognize each one, ran up to me and managed to knock me over with their greeting. I laughed and got up; the wolf in front of me was one I could never forget.

"Hey Jake." I said with a small smile as I petted his cheek. He leaned his face into my small hand and looked into my eyes.

"He says, he's glad to see you." Translated Edward from his spot by my side. With my now excellent hearing I could make out Jasper speaking to Bella. It seemed as though she had come here out of necessity, there was an awkward aura around her but I understood, she still worried about the Cullen's and the wolves, they were her friends after all. It almost seemed weird that there seemed to be comfortableness between Edward and Jacob. I used my superior speed to intercept Jasper's drifted conversation that started with Bella and ended with Alice.

"You sure kept me waiting-" Alice began to say to him when I arrived.

"Oh hush Alice, you knew exactly when he was coming." I intercepted with a sly grin.

"You little devil." Jasper commented with a grin and eloped me in his arms after he kissed his wife. I giggled and wiggled out of his grasp.

"Hey Bella." I greeted the girl I had managed to completely hide my presence from. She looked up at me from the rock that she sat on, her eyes widened at the sight of me. It must have been a lot to take in; I know it was for me.

"Hey," she replied, "you look a lot better from the last time I saw you."

"Yeah I bet! It really is great to be alive… well you know what I mean." There was an awkward silence.

"I wanted to-! " we both began, we giggled.

"You start," I told her, it's not like she was able to deny me.

"I wanted to apologize, I've been acting so stupid and oblivious. Like the whole world centered around me. I'm sorry I was so jealous that you were being changed instead of me and I didn't even notice that you had no choice!" I was amazed, that this spazz of a girl I had met earlier this year had swallowed her pride and actually apologized to me out of all people.

"Thank you," I said, almost awestruck. "I also wanted to apologize for…I don't know, for all of these things that have happened that seemed to _only _happen to spite you. It's not that way and I hope you know that. I'm sorry that I didn't explain to you everything that had been going on since you were apart of it as much as everyone else." I explained. She smiled sadly.

"No, its okay. It wasn't any of my business, I'm just glad that you're well and here to fight and protect me… I hope that doesn't sound too self-centered."

"It's not a problem" I replied, as the silence returned I could hear a thumping, like a drum beat blasting in my ears. My eyes widened in realization, or horrification. "Bella, leave. Please." She dashed out as fast as she could without stumbling but it wasn't fast enough. Then again, neither was I.

* * *

**There ya go! Oh wait, I think I left you on a bit of a cliffy. So please read and review and give me the motivation to update quick!**

**Happy Easter to you guys! Or to all you The Walking Dead fans out there (such as myself), I am so sorry but ecstatic about the season finale tonight!**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Here is a really long chapter, just for you guys who have decided to stick around. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I hope that fact is already known.**

* * *

Before I could reach Bella, Edward slammed into me and held me back. An inhumane growl roared in my throat and even though I knew it was my thirst speaking and not me I still couldn't understand why I couldn't keep control. I was perfectly fine speaking to her alone just a minute ago.

"Luz, look at me." Demanded Edward, I shifted my crimson eyes to his golden ones and I was envious. "I'll take you to hunt, just hold yourself together long enough for Bella to get away. I know you don't want to hurt her." I looked at him sadly.

"Then why is a part of me telling me that I do?" I gripped his hand tightly.

"I'm afraid that's my fault," he said quietly.

"Shut up, now is not the time to be blaming yourself." I replied sternly "You want to know what? It's my fault; I died. You just saved me by giving me this new life, I might not have really had a choice but I knew the consequences of what was going to happen. I knew once you told me what you were. What you _are_. And what I am now." He didn't let go of my hand as we ran through the forest. I could almost feel the beats of the hearts vibrate through my body, like when the bass is put up very high through speakers. I was forced to make him release my hand as I attacked the deer; fortunately I was able to hold myself back from mutilating the poor animal. I licked the remaining drops of blood from my lips and my thirst was finally quenched. I looked behind me to see Edward starring at me.

"Were you watching the whole time? You know that makes me feel really self-conscious. Creeper!" I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and didn't bother answering. In, what used to be a flash to my old human eyes, he stood in front of me and pulled me into a hug. I don't know why but I felt so comfortable in his embrace and wrapped my own arms around him, careful of not using my full newborn strength.

"Better?"

"Much." I replied, I closed my eyes as a sign of unwillingness to let go. Was I this bold as a human? Am I really the reason why Edward and Bella were having relationship issues? Alice had said she wasn't coming back but was that still true? And why me? What's so special about me? I thought of my petite yet curvy figure and realized why. Edward let out a throaty laugh.

"You think too much and you're wrong. Its not because of you, its me-"

"Really? The classic "its not you, it's me" spiel. Not what I expected out of you mister." I said as I poked his middle.

"Will you listen?"

"Yes!"

"Anyway, as I was saying. I believe I was desperate for love and I settled for the most interesting person I could find."

"Ah, yes. I have made that mistake countless of times –oops! Sorry!" I covered my mouth in order to stop my interruptions. He only smiled this time.

"But I was wrong," he continued "I fell in love with the wrong person, not that there's anything wrong with Bella. She's just not… the one." He contemplated what he was going to say next "Alice had a vision, the first day you were rushed to the hospital. For some reason that day my judgment was so clouded, I was so upset and worried for a girl that I had met only the day before. I was going to kill Jasper if he was the one who had hurt you, but he managed to explain the situation before things came to that," _thank God,_ I thought. He smiled again, but this one seemed different. It was the same cute crooked smile but the way he looked into my eyes. No! I would not let myself to me entranced by his little spell. But what he had said was very endearing. "_You_ changed my mind, some random little girl who had come into my life and magically befriended my brother, and a coven full of vampires. How did you do that?"

"You act like it was a challenge." I grinned up at him. To my shock he covered my lips with his own, it took me a minute to respond and I did willingly. His lips were soft and his touch was not as cold as it once was. I pressed my lips harder against his, deepening the kiss, and he held me closer to his body. Despite my lack of height we fit perfectly together, even though I was standing on my tippy toes. He nipped at my bottom lip and soon our tongues were teasing each other's. Everything felt perfect and I never wanted it to end, well, before my conscience came into play.

"No!" I said as I detached myself from him. He looked hurt and I actually felt bad, he just practically confessed his love for me.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's just too soon, everything is so wrong right now. I can't do _this _with all this chaos going on!" I explained interrupting his apology. I ran away from him, unconsciously I ran in the direction of my own house. The smell of the human's…their blood. It was so inviting and delicious. I could imagine myself going on a murderous rampage throughout the town. _No!_ Aubrey's face entered my mind. Just then I knew I had to stay in control of my urges, there was no way that I could actually kill those people. But I couldn't trust myself to be anywhere near home, near Aubrey, near her blood. Now I understand what Jasper felt when he sat in my house the day Aubrey came home bleeding. There was no way I would have been able to control myself in the same situation.

I turned around and journeyed back to the Cullen's home. Before I got too close to the house I decided to call Aubrey. It had been too long since I've heard her voice.

"Luz? My God, are you alright? I miss you so much!" Aubrey's sweet funny voice rang through the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm actually better than ever and I really miss you too" I replied, she took a long pause before speaking again.

"Your voice…it's different. Well not different…but different."

"How articulate, that made so much sense." I said sarcastically.

"Bite me vampire girl." She threatened

"Don't tempt me wolf girl." I retorted, "Have you been watching Doctor Who?"

"Maybe…."

"I figured."

"So, you called me for a reason? Or did you just want to hear my amazing voice?"

"Both"

"Awe, you a little sweetie. Now spit it out."

"Well I don't know how to say this…"

"Dimelo!"

"Edward me dio un beso!" I reverted into Spanish to avoid anyone who might be near from understating my conversation.

"... Hizo lo que? ¿cuándo? para quién? y por qué?"

"Me dijo que cometió un error cuando se "enamoró" de Bella." I explained further.

"Así que es hora de que él hizo su movida. era casi doloroso ver que esto continúe. Y, por supuesto, Bella es una…" she looked for the correct Spanish term "spaz"

"¿Qué? No! Está enamorado de Bella, probablemente confundida." There was no way that Aubrey could be right… even though she usually is.

"Luz, el único que uno confundido eres tú. Ël está locamente enamorado de ti. Lo único que está confundido acerca de cómo romper oficialmente con ella." She replied.

"Y ¿Cómo se sabe esto?" I asked curiously.

"Uhm, pues podría haber dicho algo acerca de usted y ... en serio? Es obvio!" she said exasperated.

"Por lo tanto, ustedes dos han estado hablando?"

"Sí, por extraño que parezca."

"Lo que ha venido a este mundo?"

"I have no idea." She laughed, I laughed with her. "So how was the kiss?" She asked after our laughter died out. I rolled my eyes.

"Perfect." She squealed at my answer and I laughed again.

"I'll see you soon Aubrey." I said softly, my laugh dying down into a smile.

"You better!" She demanded, "I miss you too much."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and walked into the living room and curled up onto the couch, my knees pulled up to my chest and my head resting on them. I heard someone shuffle down the stairs and immediately knew who it was when they wrapped their arms around my small frame.

"Tell me what's wrong sweetheart." Cooed Esme as she pulled me closer to her.

"You... you can call me little light if you want to" I said shyly, I could tell from the first day that Jasper came up with the nickname that Esme wanted to try it out herself. She smiled lovingly.

"Little light, would you please tell me what's wrong? You know I'll –we'll always be there for you. Even I know what its like to go through this stage. I do have to add that you have a lot more self control than the rest of us." She commented.

"Yeah but it's not enough!" I said bitterly

"Are you upset with us for changing you?" She asked quietly.

"No! Well kind of… but I'm not ungrateful. It's just a little hard to take in." I said hurriedly.

"It's alright to feel that way, it's perfectly normal, just let it out."

"I feel like… everything is going to be all new, _again_. And it was already hard to do that the first time. But… this time it's different. I was running away before and I knew what I was running to. Now I just feel like I have a new slate, like I'm running blindly to an unknown destination." I explained awkwardly.

"You're not running blindly, you have us. We're here for a reason, do you really think we would just turn you and set you loose to the world to figure out everything by yourself?" She smiled as if she was stifling a laugh; she thought my insecurities were a joke. Then again seeing this from her point of view must have been funny.

"I- I just…" I struggled to find the words to say; with all of these conflicting emotions I couldn't choose which topic to tell her about. For some reason I wanted to tell her everything. All of the secrets I had been hiding from everyone I had met in Forks.

"Your son kissed me!" I cried, I heard something break upstairs.

"Who did what?" Screamed Rosalie who now stood in front of us.

"Please lower your voices girls, the whole world doesn't need to know our business," said Esme calmly, though the confusion and curiosity was written on her face.

"Edward…kissed me." I mumbled, I regretted telling them that because knowing Rosie she wouldn't hide her thoughts from him at all.

"So you're telling me, after all the shit-"

"Rose!"

"Sorry, _stuff _he put us through after finding out that his one true love was a _human,_" She seemed to spit that word out "he makes us move because of the danger he puts her in, he tries to commit suicide because he thought she had died, he pulls us back here and starts a war for her and then a day before it begins, he kisses _you_?"

"Yeah I think you got all that pretty much down." By now she was fuming and pacing.

"I am going to kill him, I'm going to beat some sense into that brooding face of his, and I'm going to make him wish that the Volturi killed him that day."

"Luz, how do _you_ feel about the kiss?" Esme asked me. I shook my head.

"It's just all too much right now, I mean I liked it because I like-" I cut myself off, do I really like Edward Cullen? I remembered the first day I met him in the office on the first day of school, the way he was so protective of me whenever I planned on doing something stupid, illegal, dangerous or a mixture of all three. Yep, I like Edward Cullen.

"Well I still like you more than Bella, at least you had pure intentions when you joined the Cullen clan." Said Rosie, her arms were crossed in a defensive position but the smirk on her lips said otherwise.

"I can't be with Edward though!"

"And why not?"

"Because he's just confused, he _does_ love Bella. And we all know that." I said bitterly. Esme's gaze softened as she looked down at me.

"Well what he does now is his choice, he either leaves with us, stays here in Forks with Bella or he changes her." She said, after stating his first option it seemed as though she couldn't bear to imagine him leaving the family again. I hugged her and she pulled me into her lap, it made me feel like a little girl again.

"Well you still have Jasper," she said smiling happily. I grinned back.

"I do think you need a little Jazz in your life right now," said Rosalie smiling "I don't think I can deal with you the way he does." And there was the bitch we all know and love. I exited the house and climbed on of the tallest trees in the forest, I could almost feel the hot sun on my back the way I used to on those summer visits to Puerto Rico. _No, not the time to be nostalgic,_ I told myself.

"Jasper!" I called out, not necessarily loud but good enough for his senses to pick up my voice. Soon enough he was beside me on the large tree branch that I perched myself upon.

"You called madam?" His southern accent managed to melt my undead heart.

"I love you, you know that right?" I said as I bumped my shoulder to…well his bicep.

"Miss!" He exclaimed putting a hand to his chest "I am a married man I'll have you know!" I decided to play along and slid my hand onto his thigh.

"Oh I know," I looked at him with half lidded eyes "what Alice doesn't know cant hurt her."

"I HEARD THAT" Alice's voice rang through the forest; for such a small girl she had some lungs.

"Gosh darn it, I guess I'll just have to keep my unrequited love to myself." I said as though someone had popped my balloon, I crossed my arms. Jasper laughed and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I love you too little light," He said looking down at me, I smiled sheepishly "now what is it that you want from me?" He asked accusingly. I scoffed in reply.

"Cant I just enjoy the presence of my best friend? Must I always have hidden intentions?"

"Yes." He replied quickly. I was aghast, _what does he think of me? _

"I take that personally you know, it hurts, right here." I poked the area where my heart is.

"Sweetie, your heart is on the other side," he said stifling a laugh. I, other the other hand, laughed loudly.

"You see! What would I do without you?" I said through my laughter, thankfully as a vampire I didn't actually have to breath.

"I don't even want to imagine my world without _you_ little light," he said sweetly and poked my nose. I grunted and smacked his chest.

"Will you stop being the cutest thing in the entire WORLD? I need some of that cute, how else am I supposed to… do things." I proclaimed throwing my hands up in the air, doing this knocked me off of balance and probably would have sent me straight to the forest floor if Jasper wouldn't have grabbed my waist and kept me next to him.

"Trust me Luz, you have more than enough cute." He said reassuringly, a smile was plastered onto his face.

"Why are you smiling so much Jazz? We're about to go into battle with more than two dozen newborns and you're sitting with me grinning like an idiot."

"You think I look like an idiot?"

"It was just an expression."

"Oh good."

"So you wanna explain the smile?" I asked poking his cheek. He playfully tried to bite my finger.

"It's all your fault." He said.

"You're welcome, now would you please elaborate?"

"Well you know I'm an empath, so I can feel your emotions. Because of our close relationship I can feel them even when I'm not trying _and_ now that you're a newborn your emotions have been amplified by about 150%" he explained "and it seems like your default emotion is now: happy, so now I'm happy."

"It seems like I can manipulate you without even trying now." I said smiling.

"Well at least it's in a good way now, I'm not really into the dark brooding moods of Edward." His smile mirrored my own and I giggled, if he only knew what Edward was feeling for me now. _No, remember he's just confused_.

"_Sólo necesitas de una sonrisa, que pueda tu carga aligerar, Y con la frente en alto caminar_" I sang. My voice hadn't necessarily changed but became…more than what I expected it to sound like. There were no words to describe it except maybe, enchanting? Intoxicating? Like people were attracted to it but couldn't even understand why. It's because of my power; my voice is made for some major manipulation. It's not like I would actually use it for that though; I just love to sing. Jasper gave me an expecting look so I sat there with him until the morning sun rose, just singing. He actually joined in on a few songs that he knew too.

"It's time little light," said Jasper tentatively, he picked me up bridal style and jumped down from the branch.

"You know I am capable of getting down on my own, no more weak ankles remember?" I said with a hint of annoyance.

"I know you _can_ do it on your own, I just _prefer_ to do it for you." He said looking down at me. I rolled my eyes, _the perfect gentlemen._

"Race you," I said smirking.

"You're so on," he answered as I zoomed off into the forest. I, being a newborn, won this race and yes, I had to throw it in his face for the rest of the day.

* * *

**I hope that was a sufficient...almost fluff scene for you guys. And sufficient explanation of her 'gift,' I didn't want to make her some 'all powerful' vampire just...enhance the _seduction_ powers that all vampires naturally have, considering she was a bit manipulative while she was human, not bad manipulative but she still was able to get people to do what she wanted if you didn't notice. I'm also sorry for the large amount of Spanish in this chapter. I felt it was overdue though.**

**Translation:**

**"**Edward me dio un beso" means "Edward kissed me"

"... Hizo lo que? ¿cuándo? para quién? y por qué?" means "He did what? when? to who? why?"

"Me dijo que cometió un error cuando se "enamoró" de Bella." means "He told me he made a mistake when he 'fell in love' with Bella"

"Así que es hora de que él hizo su movida. era casi doloroso ver que esto continúe. Y, por supuesto, Bella es una…" "spaz" means "So it's time that he made his move. It was almost painful to see it continue. And, of course, Bella is a ...spaz"

"¿Qué? No! Está enamorado de Bella, probablemente confundida." means "What? No! He's still in love with Bella, he's probably confused"

"Luz, el único que uno confundido eres tú. Ël está locamente enamorado de ti. Lo único que está confundido acerca de cómo romper oficialmente con ella." means "Luz, the only one confused here is you. He's madly in love with you. The only thing he's probably confused about is how to officially break up with her."

"Y ¿Cómo se sabe esto?" means "And how do you know this?"

"Uhm, pues podría haber dicho algo acerca de usted y ... en serio? Es obvio!" means "Uhm, he could have said something about you and... are you serious? It's obvious!"

"Por lo tanto, ustedes dos han estado hablando?" means "So you two have been talking?"

"Sí, por extraño que parezca." means "Yes, oddly enough."

"Lo que ha venido a este mundo?" means "What has this world come to?"

**And then**

"_Sólo necesitas de una sonrisa, que pueda tu carga aligerar, Y con la frente en alto caminar_" is a line from a song by Jessie & Joy (I don't own that either) called Una Sonrisa and it means "You just need a smile that can lighten your load, and walk with heads held high."

**Please review! **


	22. Chapter 21

**Honestly, if you don't know this by now I am disappointed. I do not own Twilight. Although I did take some bits from the movie in this chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

Edward was at Bella's house, getting her ready to test her disappearance for the battle, she had figured that if Jacob carried her that his scent could mask her own and once they got to their destination he would stand guard. _Guard dog_, I thought with an inward giggle. Jasper is to meet up with them at the clearing where the actual fight will take place.

"Luz!" I heard Jasper call my name downstairs. I, being Puerto Rican, meant that I would not go downstairs to where I could reply to him but instead yell… loudly.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MY LIFE?" I replied, this was completely unnecessary since he could have heard me even if I whispered.

"ARE YOU COMING WITH ME OR NOT?"

"WHAT IF I EAT BELLA?"

"Please do so, this will make my life so much easier." Said Rosalie, for some reason I had decided to invade her space by laying down on her bed.

"STAY OUT OF THIS." We yelled in unison. She glared at me from her spot on the bed.

"Go with him." She ordered, I think she just wanted to get rid of me. I followed as she said and went down to Jasper. He, like I, had showered and changed into a pair of jeans, a black shirt and black jacket. I, however, wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a burgundy camisole, a black cardigan and my favorite pair of Jordan's. Yeah, mentally I haven't left Brooklyn.

We eventually made it to the road as soon as Edward rode up with Bella in the passenger seat.

"Are you alright?" Asked Jasper quietly, he took hold of my hand. I stopped breathing to avoid getting a whiff of Bella's sweet blood. I nodded and held his hand tightly as we made our way to the clearing. Jake was already waiting, looking all sexy and shirtless as usual. _Some things never seem to change_, I thought dryly.

"What did you pull a muscle or something?" Jake asked Edward sarcastically.

"He's doing it for me, okay?" Said Bella defending Edward, she still felt distant from him and knew things wouldn't be the same as they once were but that didn't mean she still didn't have feelings for him.

"Whatever just tell me the plan."

"This field will give us an advantage for battle, we need to lure the newborns with Bella's scent. It needs to end here." Explained Jasper sounding all professional.

"Edward and I are going to a camp site, even if he carries me they'll still pick up on our scents."

"Your stench however, is revolting." Said Edward smirking. _Cocky bastard, _I thought. His smirk deflated and I knew he heard me.

"_Holy shit_, that stank is you?" I cried, finally breaking my silence.

"Luz, you don't want to start comparing stinks." Jake said smirking down at me.

"You know I smell super sexy, it's okay to admit it." I replied putting a hand on my hip, before he could reply Bella interrupted him.

"What he means, is that your scent will mask mine if you carry me."

"Done."

"This is not a good idea," said Edward.

"Edward, they wouldn't want to get anywhere near his…odor." Jasper looked at Jacob with an almost teasing look on his face. Oh no, he really is getting into my attitudes as well as my emotions.

"Okay, let's just try it." Said Bella as she was lifted into Jacob's arms.

"Aue du wolf, coming up."

"Run." Ordered Edward.

"Baby you just stank, how did I ever let you into my house? Let alone by bed!"

"Good times Luz, good times!" Replied Jake as he began to run. Edward and Jasper turned to me with incredulous looks.

"You did what?" They cried.

"We were hung over and tired, shit happens." I mumbled looking down, Jasper rolled his eyes and took off to search for Bella's scent. He was back quickly though.

"All I picked up was wolf stench," he said, his southern accent was highly prominent and it made me smile "No Bella." Edward still looked unsure.

"This will work." Jasper said definitively. I took Jasper's hand and I wanted to say something reassuring but… after yesterday, looking Edward in the eye wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

"You handled yourself well today." Said Jasper appraisingly as we made our way back to the house.

"I held my breath the entire time, I figured if I didn't get a whiff of her that I wouldn't want to eat her," I explained "Jake's stank did wonders on my thirst though."

"Stank?"

"Yeah, not stink, _stank._" I replied, it was something I used to say even when I was a kid. Jasper laughed and shook his head at me.

"We're hunting tonight, leaving Edward and Bella alone in the house." I felt a pang of jealousy and Jasper looked down curiously at me, I didn't say anything about it and ran past him into the deep forest. In order to escape my unwanted emotions I just let my instincts take over and became a true creature of the night. Emmett decided we should play a game at around 3AM; there were no actual rules, whoever got the biggest kill won. We all brought back large animals but surprisingly Alice won with a huge grizzly bear. It was hilarious to see such a small girl holding such a large animal in her hands as though it was a toy.

I tried not to think about what was probably going on in the house, what he was saying to her, what they were doing together. For some reason it stung in my heart and I couldn't understand why. It's not like I have any feelings for Edward, yesterday was a mistake and nothing more, and it meant nothing. It was dawn when we arrived back at the house; we all began to prepare for the impending fight.

* * *

**Uh oh, I think we are nearing the end of my tale. **

**Pretty please review? I mean if you hate it, I'd still like to hear it. **

**But don't hate me.**

**Please. **

**Love me. **

**Review.**


End file.
